


Oceans of Time

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brownham, Dracula AU, Fever Dreams, Hannigram - Freeform, Hypnotism, Infidelity, M/M, Past Lives, Pining, Smut, Soulmates, Vampires, bloodandbreathfest, eventual hannigram, long lost loves, thepumpkinispeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Will and Matt are about to be married, but a strange count from a foreign land interfers and their happily ever after is not so much as it seems to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Please follow us and help us promote this on [ tumblr!](http://identically-different.tumblr.com)  
> * This starts out Will/Matt but it does become Hannigram later on. It loosely follows the Bram Sroker's Dracula movie plot.

For centuries Hannibal searched, for a love lost and not yet reclaimed. He'd thought he had found him once before, but to no avail. The memories still resounded in his head, pain dwelling in his breast. The Count had once been a warrior, and one day he'd gone to battle to fight for the church. He was mortal then, a beating heart that bled only for _him_.

Upon returning, victorious from his fight, and with a belly full of his rival's kidney, Hannibal had fled to his beloved to tell him of his triumph. Only he wasn't there to greet him in return. The love of his life lay dead on the floor, drug out of the water that he'd plunged himself into after receiving false word that Hannibal had met his untimely end. Rage wasn't fitting enough an emotion for what Count Lecter was left with that day. Hannibal had roared then, cursing in his native tongue as the church he'd so gallantly fought for, told him that he'd never see his darling again. That was all it took to unleash the beast.

The Count spat on the church, denied God and sold his soul to the Devil himself that he might once again have the chance to see his beauty. That was long ago and year after year passed. Blood was life now. No longer did he feast upon flesh or any food consumed by man. Only the sweet coppery nectar that flowed from his prey sated Hannibal, but didn't give him what he needed. Undeniably, time had changed, and with it, the Count grew curious about the way of things in the new era of the world he resided in now. As such, he altered his look to match high society, leaving his long hair but dressing appropriately and elegantly.

One evening, just after the sun set, Hannibal set out to seek his supper, walking the streets as he so often did. It was then that he spotted a young man who made him stop in his tracks. Beautiful curly locks, sea blue eyes - mortal - and a mirror image of the love he'd lost so long ago. Not wishing to sully his reverie just yet, he watched, a small smile tugging at his shapely lips as eyes glowed red for only an instant.

The young man had his hand on another's bicep, holding there, his eyes going to the Count’s, holding them before averting them away and on the man he was with instead.

Hannibal felt a jolt when they had made that brief, but beautiful eye contact. He quickly looked to the man at his long lost love’s side once the look was broken, his mind on a few different tracks at that point.

Will walked a little faster, dragging Matthew with him down the beautiful street of London where they were scouting venues for their wedding. Hannibal kept a distance, hiding in the shadows as the moon shone down through the light fog. He needed to be patient, wait for a moment when the young man was alone so he could make his introduction, even if every fiber of his being wanted to destroy the man at his side and whisk his beauty away.

Matthew walked into a shop and Will stayed out, waiting as Matthew said he needed to find something for Will. When Hannibal saw the opportunity, he walked over, scenting Will, nearly tasting his blood from the thudding pulse he could hear.

“Pardon me, I fear I am a bit lost,” the Count began, his long hair draped over his shoulders as he removed his hand from his pocket to lace behind his back with the other. “Have you any idea as to where I might locate the museum?”

“Down the street,” Will said flippantly, not looking at the other man, his eyes on Matthew in the shop as he browsed for more gifts Will didn't want.

Hannibal moved himself a bit, placing himself in The young man’s eye line and extended his hand, all but penetrating him with his vampiric gaze. “I'm Count Hannibal Lecter.”

Will sighed, looking at the count with a leery eye. “No one announces countship these days.”

“I'm not _no one,”_ Hannibal grinned, just slightly, a hint of his sharp fangs peeking out. “And your name, if it pleases you to tell me?”

“It doesn't,” Will sneered, stepping back.

Hannibal had hoped he would have felt that spark of recognition. Since he didn't, he leaned closer, his eyes reddening. “See me…”

The younger man took another step back, blinking with an even haze in his eyes. “I… know you…”

“Indeed,” Hannibal smiled, as his eyes faded back to amber, but they were still glowing faintly. “What is your name?”

“Will Graham,” the boy whispered, blinking once, enthralled suddenly where he was sour earlier.

“Will,” Hannibal murmured and extended his hand, offering it to the mortal so that he might feel his touch. “It is an honor.”

Will took the count’s hand and held it, a spark of recognition wrought through him. He shivered. “Is it?”

No one else existed to the vampire in that moment, not that anyone really had prior, but his keen senses were tuned into the beautiful boy whose hand he held. He thumbed over his pulse, stifling the impulse to feed, and nodded once. “It is, yes. I have searched the world over to find you, William.”

“You have mistaken me for someone else,” Will said, tugging his hand back, trying to ease it from the count’s grip. “It happens all the time.”

“If I have, then how do you explain the staggering sense within yourself that you know me?” Hannibal asked, arching a brow as he removed his hand to clasp with the other behind his back.

“I don’t know you, you are only familiar,” Will explained, not sure if that made sense, but his brows furrowed with his comment.

Hannibal understood and nodded. “Well I would love to become better acquainted. I am new in a sense and am in need of friends,” he said, calm and with a smile on his face.

Will rolled his eyes. “I… don’t do social.”

“Then I suppose there is nothing further to discuss,” Hannibal said, knowing he could follow him anyways, in another form.

Will nodded his head once to the count and then headed back into the shop where Matthew was to cling to his arm once more, casting a look behind him at Hannibal once. They left the shop. Hannibal waited until Will was looking back towards the road and then shifted into a wolf-dog, padding behind his beloved. He nosed against the back of his calf once, giving a whimper.

Pausing, Will let go of Matthew’s arm to look down at the dog. “Where did you come from?”

The wolf-dog wagged its tail and sat down obediently, canting its head to the side as it barked and offered its paw. Will laughed and took his paw, Matthew stopping to watch with a grin on his face.

“Do you think he belongs to someone?” Will asked his fiance.

The dog bristled at Matthew but didn't bite or bark at him as leaned down to pet him. Seeing the dog’s lip curl made him stand back up. “No collar,” Matt said, watching the wolfish beast lick Will’s hand. “Probably a stray, though he's too well groomed. I don't know. You're the dog expert,” he added with a laugh.

Will smiled and stood, fingertips grazing the dog’s nose to see if he’d follow. “Someone could have brushed him maybe?” He started to walk back to Matthew, looking at the dog for him to follow.

“He seems smart,” Matthew said, walking with Will as the dog followed and got right next to the curly haired Man. “And he likes you a lot.”

“Most dogs do,” Will commented, fingertips brushing the dog’s sleek fur. Will planned to keep the dog, so long as he didn’t have an owner. He’d try to look around for any posters just to be sure.

“You're keeping him aren't you?” Matthew grinned, knowingly, rubbing Will’s back as the dog raised his head to nuzzle against the hand that pet him.

“If he doesn’t belong to someone,” Will said with a grin at Matthew. He had a few dogs already, but what was one more?

The wolf-dog looked over at Matthew and began to trot with a proud, victorious gait, which made him laugh. “This one looks like an Alpha male. I hope he'll get along with the rest.”

“Buster will give him a run for his money,” Will said, fingers of his free hand twining with Matthew’s once more.

“That he will,” Matthew hummed and squeezed Will’s hand before leaning over to kiss the side of his mouth. The dog barked at that, huffed out a breath.

Will paused before shying away from the public display, biting his bottom lip as he gazed at Matthew. There was a good chunk of years difference in their ages, but Will had found an uncanny kinship in Matthew that dug deep to the bone. He laughed and looked down at the dog. “I think he’s jealous.”

Matthew chuckled and looked down at the dog, shaking his head. “Something he’ll have to get over, because you're mine,” he crooned, his blue eyes glimmering with love as the dog dipped its head with presumed disappointment. “I am anxious to marry you.”

“We only have a few weeks left,” Will commented, leaning into Matthew as they walked, fingers skimming over the dog’s fur.

“And then you will be mine forever,” Matthew murmured in a whisper. The dog growled quietly but calmed when Will’s fingers continued to pet.

“I can’t wait,” Will whispered back and sighed. “I’d do it now if we were able.”

The dog jumped up between the two then, breaking their hands free and barked, whining a little. Matthew looked at the dog, then Will. “We could,” he smiled and then shook his head at the animal. “Are you sure you want this one? He seems wild. Unhinged.”

“Jealous,” Will laughed, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked over at Matthew with all the love in the world. “We could elope.” Will didn’t like fancy parties or all the attention anyway.

“I am more than happy to do that,” Matthew grinned, taking Will’s hand again despite the jealous dog. He wasn't going to be denied access to his fiancé. “And Mister jealous here will have to deal with that. What should he be called?”

“Vlad,” Will said without a second thought. He usually named his dogs things that no else might, and though Vlad was just that, it was also out of the ordinary.

The dog wagged its tail, liking the name as Matthew quirked a brow. “Interesting name, I like it and he seems to also.”

“It seems to suit him, doesn’t it?” Will mused, petting the dog as they began to walk again. “So, we’ll elope. It’s not like my father is going to come anyway.”

“All we need is each other anyways, Will. We have and always will belong together,” Matthew murmured, rounding the corner as the moon shone down upon them. It was full and bright, and as they strolled it seemed to light their path in predestined manner.

***

When they got home, he got the new dog into his house, letting him meet the others as they sniffed at him, all sitting down before him, like some sort of royal court. Will laughed, shaking his head and then fed them all out on the porch, leaning against the door frame.

“The moon is especially bright.”

Matthew came up behind Will, wrapping his arms around his waist as his chin rested on his shoulder. Vlad padded away from the food, not eating any and instead laid down and watched the pair through shifty wolffish eyes. “It is,” Matt agreed and kissed under his ear. “Made just for us.”

Chuckling with that, Will turned his head to kiss the corner of Matthew’s mouth, hand cupping the back of his head. “Just for us, huh?”

“Yeah, _just_ for us,” Matthew winked and kissed Will deeper, claiming him. It was silly to be possessive in front of a dog, but he could feel Vlad’s eyes on them even then and he didn't like it. It made him have a strange feeling in his gut.

Will turned and wrapped his arms around Matthew’s shoulders to kiss him properly, smiling against his mouth. Matthew was a romantic like that, making up for Will’s general lack there of. “It’s beautiful.”

“Mhm,” Matthew whispered and angled his head to slot their mouths together hotly. Vlad huffed loudly and stood to turn away from the sight.

Blood pumping loud in his ears, Will closed his eyes as he kissed Matthew deeper, harder, running his fingers up his neck to his short hair.

“I love you,” Matthew murmured, hooking his arms around Will’s torso, covering him with his lips and muscular body.

Will grunted his reply, pushing Matthew into the house further, door shutting behind them as they let the dogs eat. He toppled with Matthew on the bed, grinning down at him. “I love you, too…”

Matthew palmed down Will’s shirt covered chest, catching a glimpse of Vlad sitting by the window glaring. He ignored the dog and looked back at his fiancé. “Show me how much, Will.”

Slowly, Will fingered open Matthew’s shirt, skimming over his perfectly sculpted chest as he rolled his khaki clad hips down against the other’s. “Only if you do, too...”

“Don't I always,” Matthew smirked coyly, and squeezed Will’s ass, slipping his fingers into the waistband to work around towards the front again. “I'll show you anything you want, baby.”

Biting his lip, Will pushed Matthew’s shirt off and kissed him slowly for that, happy to have these moments before their wedding, a quiet before his own career took off that fall. “I love when you do…”

Matt unfastened Will’s pants and then began working off his shirt, setting it aside once it was. He grasped his beau’s face and kissed him again, thumbing over his jaw. “It's a pleasure of mine, you know?”

“Yeah, I do,” Will smiled and worked Matthew’s pants undone. He kicked his own off with his boxers, and helped his soon to be husband out of his own.

Once they were nude, Matthew rolled over on top of Will and assaulted his neck with biting kisses, working down his body. He couldn't help himself, he was deeply enamored and hopelessly addicted to his fiancé. “Fuck, I could taste you forever, my beautiful bird.”

The boy groaned, hands on Matthew’s broad shoulders, gently guiding him down with clenched fingers in his skin. “Matthew-”

“Just look at you,” Matthew murmured, reaching for the lube to keep it near before he licked over Will’s perfect balls. “Mm…”

Will was lithe and perfect with muscular sinew, long legs and rounded rump, few freckles, and tanned skin. He spread his thighs further as he canted his hips up, eyes rolling back as he hummed out pleasurably. Matthew adored every last inch of his boy, his mate. They were hawks together, destined to take on the world.

Taking his lover’s cock in hand, Matthew licked a hot stripe up its length before taking his down, his hands under his ass where he kneaded. Will’s hips arched, his cock down Matthew’s throat as he gasped, ever turned on the second Matthew did this. His fingers clenched harder, leaving white crescent shaped moons in his skin.

Matthew groaned into Will’s shaft, beginning to bob up and down with hollowed cheeks, set on making him come just this way if nothing else. He wasn't worried about himself, it was all about his fiancé.

“Matthew…” Will whimpered out into the air, his name hanging there like an echo of his heart.

Snatching the lube as he continued to work Will’s cock, Matthew slicked up his fingers and rubbed the pad of one against his boy’s pucker, pressing the tip inside as he moaned. Hitching breath caught in his throat, Will managed a soft moan, relaxing enough to take it.

“That's it baby, take what I give you,” Matthew husked and pressed in all the way with his finger, curling over the almond shaped nub before going back to sucking his cock.

Toes curling, Will writhed, hands in the sheets as his body heated from the core, boiling hot. He could never last long when Matthew set his mind to pleasuring him. “Please-”

Matthew popped off again, his lips swollen and red. “Come in my mouth,” he instructed and then added a second finger, wanting Will to come that way. He could always fuck him later, but this was to show his fiancé how much he loved him.

After a few more moments, Will was coming, spurting down Matthew’s throat and becoming a messy, debauched pile on the bed sheets tangled under him.

Matthew swallowed all of Will’s spend down, and licked him clean before crawling up his body to kiss him. He laid beside him and pulled him into his arms to nuzzle him. “Did that convince you, baby bird?”

“Always does,” Will whispered, turning to his side, leg over Matthew’s hip. He’d ride him here in a moment, after they caught their breaths.

“Good, good!” Matthew grinned, leaning in to kiss Will’s lips twice, stroking his curls from his brow. “You know that new dog was watching at first? His jealous glaring is strange, don't you think?”

“Dogs can be protective,” Will pointed out, honestly. “He’ll get used to you.”

“No choice there, because I'm not going anywhere,” Matthew grinned and rubbed his nose against Will’s.

“Just need to let him know who is boss,” Will chuckled softly, content to lie like this a bit longer, Matthew’s skin welcomed against his own.

“That I can do,” Matthew laughed and pulled Will closer to his strong chest, rubbing down his back. He was content like this too, not wanting to let his fiancé go for anything.

“Where should we run off to?” Will asked, quiet now as they breathed together, content in their little bubble.

“Honestly I don't care where, but I'm thinking some place secluded. Just us and the dogs, where no one can find us,” Matt crooned, gazing at Will with all the love in the world.

“We can hire someone to come to us then,” Will commented with a smile. He never thought he’d be married--not once, not ever--but here he was, with Matthew, and dangerously happy.

Vlad began barking at the window and Matthew laughed again. “It's almost like he can hear our conversation and understand it,” he chuffed and kissed Will again. “But yeah, we should do that. Short and to the point. The less people the better.”

“I like that,” Will agreed, and then rolled off Matthew to let the dogs in, grabbing a blanket to wrap around himself, he opened the door.

Vlad walked right up to Will and licked his foot, and sat in front of him, expectantly as Matthew rolled his eyes and stretched. “Are you coming back to bed?”

Will leaned over and pet Vlad and then shut the door as the dogs piled in at the fireplace which was lit to warm them. “I’m coming,” Will said and shuffled over to crawl back in with Matthew.

Vlad walked away from the other dogs and instead laid near Will’s discarded khakis as Matthew wrapped his fiancé up in his arms. He covered them with a blanket and nosed into his curls. “Much better.”

Nosing against Matthew’s jaw, Will hummed and traced his hand over sculpted ab muscles slowly, working his way down Matthew’s belly to his hips. “Much.”

Matt grinned, licking his lips as his eyes trailed down the same path as Will’s hand before flitting back to meet his hues. “So when should we call? Tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Will whispered, palming down Matthew’s hip bone, eyes blown dark with renewed lust.

Matt nodded and then pulled the blanket off of them, rolling his hips as his cock began to sprang back to life. "What do you need, baby?" he whispered back, his tone coy. "Something you want?"

Nodding, Will grasped Matthew’s cock in his hand and stroked him until he was hard, and then rolled over him to straddle his hips. He grabbed the lube and slicked Matthew up, taking his time. “I want this.”

“It's all yours,” Matthew grunted and bit his lower lip as he ran his hand up Will’s chest, to his neck, tracing there. He couldn't get enough of his beautiful fiancé.

Guiding himself down over Matthew, Will sank onto him, head thrown back as his neck was laid out like a blank canvas for the other man to maul. “Good…”

Matthew did just that, and bit down into Will's neck, Vlad growling in the corner. He paid the dog no mind and groaned deeply, sucking bruises on his beau's neck as he snapped his hips up into his warmth. Will moaned at the feeling of teeth on his skin, eyes hooded as each snap of Matthew’s hips was met with his own, nudging that sweet spot once more.

“Fuck, Will,” Matthew growled out, biting up to Will’s lips. He plundered his mouth, his hand gripping the nape of his neck as the other spread his boy’s cheek. “You're so tight.”

Another groan escaped from Will and into Matthew’s mouth as he rocked his hips in time, taking the older man’s cock hard up against his prostate. “Matt-” Sweat dripped down his back the harder he worked, the hotter and more worked up became, skin flushed rosy red.

Matthew flipped Will onto his back with one swift movement, his cock not leaving his hole as he braced an arm on either side of his head. “Will, oh baby,” he growled and began the thrust hard and fast, balls thudding against his fiancé’s ass.

Eyes closed, Will snaked his hands into Matthew’s hair, tugging as he bit at his lips, panting out hot huffs while he body heated to the point of boiling under his skin. “I’m-”

“Come for me,” Matthew said through gritted teeth as his own released swirled in his belly. It wasn't but a couple more thrusts and he came hard, pounding into his beau as he kissed every sound from Will’s mouth.

For a few moments in the blissful resonating sounds of his heart beating too fast in his ears, Will thought for sure he saw the count’s face in Matthew’s place, and then as he came, hard and hot, the illusion broke, and Will spilled against his own belly. Matt kissed him through it, pressing down against his body, feeling the warmth of his come there as his actions ceased completely.

“I love you… every time with you is like the first,” Matthew whispered.

Will blinked twice and then smiled, softly--sweetly-- and kissed Matthew once. “I love you, too.”

“I'm lucky to have you,” Matthew crooned and rolled off of Will, onto his side to pull him into his arms again. “Going to shower in a bit I think, then we should eat.”

“I’ll make dinner while you shower,” Will whispered, gazing at him up close.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Matthew winked, kissing Will's cheek, his nose, and lips before getting up. “Be right back.”

“Okay.” Will watched Matthew go before getting up, padding naked across the room to get out a pair of boxers and slip them on. Then, he walked to the kitchen to pull out the steaks from the fridge and season them.

Vlad padded over and nudged Will’s thigh, scenting him as he made a frustrated sound. Will looked down, brows raised, setting a pan on the stove with some butter in it, and turned it on. He kneeled down and pet Vlad with a little smile.

“Are you having trouble adjusting?” he asked, smoothing his palm over Vlad’s soft wolfish fur. The dog turned to nuzzle Will’s hand, licking that too as he looked up at him with familiar, wolffish eyes. Will snuggled the dog and smiled, soothingly petting him. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The wolf let out a sigh then and playfully nipped at Will’s arm, seeking love and acceptance from his human. He barked quietly as if to accept the previous statement. Will huffed a breath at that, tapped Vlad’s snort one for the nip. He then stood once more to put the steaks in the heated pan.

Vlad laid close by and his eyes turned red, a vision being sent to Will, one from long ago. It was glimmers if a life long forgotten. Love, laughter and eventually sadness. A image of the Count falling upon his beloved flashed behind Will’s eyes, as well as the pain felt behind it. As brief as it were, Will stilled for moments, hands shaking by the stove as he got too close, burning him, waking from his half asleep mind.

Hissing, he moved away from the stove and ran his hand under slightly cool water as thoughts formed and went as quickly as they came, trying to make sense of his imagination and why he was thinking of that Count all over again. The wolf-dog whined and licked at Will’s calf before standing up against him to offer healing for the burn. He barked once and shifted his eyes to the injured hand.

“Thanks, but you can’t fix it,” Will murmured, running his hand under the water for a bit longer, the burn wasn’t terrible, just red and achy.

Vlad could have but he got back down and barked once more as Matthew came back into the kitchen, just a pair of boxer briefs on. “Are you alright baby?”

“Yeah, burned my hand on the stove, nothing serious,” Will said, drying his hand off and went back to check the steaks.

“How did you do that?” Matthew asked and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He held one up to Will as he leaned against the counter. “You should let me finish cooking.”

“I’m fine,” Will said, taking the beer into his burnt hand, soothing it. “I… dazed out for a minute, that’s all.”

“Alright,” Matthew said and chugged some beer, going to sit at the table. He looked at Vlad who was still close by. “What's on your mind?”

Chewing the inside of his cheek for a moment, Will flipped the steaks in the pan, watching them sizzle. “I strange man approached me today on the street when you were in tux shop.”

Matthew felt his stomach turn and he set his beer down, looking up at Will. “What did this man want?”

“To introduce himself,” Will said with a sigh, grabbing plates down for their food. He took a sip of beer and looked over at Matthew. “He _was_ familiar, but I didn’t know him. He said he was a count.”

Laughing at the Count bit, Matthew got up and wrapped his arms around Will. “Well he may be a Count and have a title but he doesn't have you. You're mine, Will,” he said, a flash of his obsessiveness showing through blue eyes as Vlad began the snarl at Matt. “And how could he be familiar if you didn't know him? Sounds more like an attraction?”

Will leveled his gaze on Matthew sternly, reaching to turn off the stove. “I mean, like I knew him. Haven’t you ever met someone once and then many years later saw them again but couldn’t place it? It felt like that.”

“I understand what you mean, yes,” Matthew said in a whisper, set on finding whoever this man was now. He was deeply jealous, and didn't like the thought that his Will could feel any sort of a familiar spark with another.

“Calm down,” Will said, easily feeling Matthew’s turning mood. He pressed his hands into his lover’s sides gently. “I told him I was not interested.”

Telling Matthew to calm down was like putting lighter fluid on an open flame. However, it was the touch and the words that followed that eased him before the fire could burn higher. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and pressed his brow against Will’s. “Ok, good. I'm… glad, very glad that you told him that. I just wish I could have been there. It's almost like he waited until I wasn't around to confront you.”

“Maybe he did. I got him to leave me alone. You are the only one that understands me,” Will said quietly, as if that were a secret just between them.

Vlad growled to himself at that and got up, walking over to the door to nose against it, it was getting late, and he needed to eat. Matthew looked at the dog and quirked a brow but kept his attention on his Will. “Good and you're right,” he said, holding his fiancé’s chin. “I'm the only one just like you're the only one who understands me.”

Will kissed Matthew for that, nosing against his own and then pulled back. “I think Vlad needs to pee.”

“I'll let him out,” Matthew said, happy to be rid of the beast for a bit. He walked over and Vlad’s hackles raised, his teeth exposed. “Keep it up and you’ll sleep outside,” he whispered and opened the door, letting the dog run out, who took one last look at Will before doing so.

“He hates me,” Matthew laughed, closing the door back.

“We’ll have to establish an order with him if he stays,” Will sighed, wrapping his arms around Matthew from behind, chin on his shoulder. “He seemed sweet enough to me.”

“Because he is in love with you or something,” Matt chuffed and then leaned back into Will’s embrace, turning to kiss him. “Dinner smells good, thank you baby.”

“He’s a dog,” Will reminded Matthew, and then let go of him, taking the plates and setting them on the breakfast counter.

“Dogs can form attachments,” Matthew said and then went over to sit down bringing their beers with him. He took another sip and waited for Will to join him. “He's got this weirdness to him. Maybe it's a wolf thing, but I don't know if it's safe for him to be around the others.”

“You think he’d hurt the other dogs?” Will asked, sitting down and handing Matthew a fork and knife. He cut into his own steak, suddenly not so hungry as he thought about turning Vlad away.

Matthew took it with a nod and cut into his own, taking a bite. “He snubbed them, and did you see how they all but submitted to him? Even Buster,” he said, feeling silly for being jealous over a dog but then again, he felt a connection to animals on his own way and felt himself the Alpha male. “I think he might hurt them. He's wild. Dangerous. I don't see that one being tamed.”

“What would you have me do?” Will asked, setting down his utensils.

“Look, that's up to you,” Matthew said, setting his down as well and leaning with strong forearms across the bar. “I'm just pointing out the obvious. Me personally? I'd rehome him or set him free. You just got him, so the attachment can't be too great yet.”

Matthew clearly didn’t understand Will at all if he thought the younger man could just… give a dog away or set him free once more. “I guess…”

“I know it's difficult, but you don't want the others harmed do you?” Matthew asked and reached over to take Will’s hand. “Keep him if you want, just be watchful… I know you are.”

Will knew with some certainty that Vlad would not harm that of which Will loved, but he couldn’t explain that to Matthew. “You really don’t like him do you?”

“It's more that he doesn't like _me_ ,” Matthew said, his tone soft. “He stares at me and I just get a feeling of uneasiness is all. We’ll keep him, if he comes back.”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Will said, looking down at his plate, picking up his fork to move around the pieces he’d cut of his food.

“And I don't want you unhappy,” Matthew said with a sigh, and took a bite of his steak. “Why don't you eat and we’ll have a… compromise. A trial run with Vlad. That work, my beautiful bird?”

“Okay,” Will said, unsure how to really compromise here, and he felt as though he was being torn into directions at once. He forked a bite of steak and ate it. Then another, and another, until he was full enough.

Matthew thought the trial run was fair enough. It would allow for caution while not automatically getting rid of the beast. He finished his dinner, eating hearty and fast, swallowing it down with beer. “You're upset with me.”

“No. It's fine,” Will murmured around a sip of beer and then slid off his stool. He picked up his plate and rinsed it off in the sink.

“It's never fine when someone says it,” Matthew mumbled and brought his plate into the kitchen as well, his wild blue eyes staring right at Will. “You're going to be upset with me over this?”

“We aren't giving him up yet,” Will said plainly, defiant. “Can't be mad.”

“Yeah, well okay, anything you say little bird,” Matthew said, and got another beer, going to sit down on the couch. All this over that dog, he thought to himself.

Though Will cooked, he did the dishes, too, and then even dried them. He put everything away and then went to put on his pajamas and slippers, and opened the front door to see if Vlad was even out there, and he wasn’t. With a sigh, he locked the door and scooted the other dogs off to their beds.

“I would've did them,” Matthew said, annoyed and offended by Will in all honesty. He'd tried to make a compromise and his only made him hate the mut even more. “Are you not going to say anything to me? Over the fucking dog? I told you, he's wild, he's not coming-”

His words were interrupted when there was a howling bark outside the house. Vlad was back, at least for now, and sated.

Will’s eyes lit up with a spark of anger, but quickly diminished when he heard Vlad and opened the door once more. “You were saying?”

Vlad padded in after wiping his paws on the mat and nuzzled Will’s legs, licking his hands as Matthew rubbed his temples. “So I was wrong. Still shouldn't be a reason for you to get mad at your fiancé when all I wanted was a compromise.”

“I wasn’t mad. I was irritated a little,” Will insisted, blinking large blue eyes over at Matthew as he squatted down to pet the wolf dog.

The beast licked Will’s face as it stepped up on his knees to get close. Matthew eyed them both but then nodded and put his hands up. “You win, baby. He stays. I want you to be happy.”

Will hugged Vlad, holding him close for a moment, almost sure the dog didn’t have a heart beat. “Thank you,” Will said as he looked over at Matthew through tawny fur.

“You're welcome,” Matthew said and smiled, happy to see Will content if nothing else. He'd get over his petty feelings about Vlad. _Just a dog_ , he told himself. Vlad wagged his tail and ticked its head to side, resting against his human.

“C’mon, I’ll get you a bed,” Will said quietly, and stood, walking Vlad to the pile of dogs and then tossed another dog bed on the floor for him by the fireplace.

Vlad looked at the bed and then Will’s bed, padding over to paw at it in question. He very much seemed to want to sleep there instead of on the floor with the other common animals. Will sighed and looked at Matthew, knowing he was pushing his luck.

“Not the bed,” Will said, standing his ground by the dog beds.

Vlad huffed a little but relented and trotted over to lay down on the bed, looking up at Will with wolfish eyes. Matthew got up and threw away his beer bottle, going to get into bed himself. “Let's get some sleep, hm, baby bird?”

Will brushed his teeth first and then crawled into bed with Matthew, curling up against his chest, limbs over him. “Night, Matt.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was spent with Vlad coming and going, bonding with Will, as well as avoiding Matthew. One morning during breakfast, Matt got a text from the security company he worked for. He sent a reply and then looked up at his fiancé. “There's a potential job I have to go see about,” he said, happy it was just he and his baby bird right now, Vlad had left last night and hadn't returned yet. “I have to go meet the client at nine tonight.”

“A job?” Will asked, aware they were barely making it right now, but Will had a few odd jobs here and there before school started so he could teach. Vlad’s disappearance ached with in him, but he didn’t make it known how much it hurt as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

“Yeah, some rich guy who wants added security I think,” Matthew said, having wanted to get married a few days ago but they needed money. This would help, he hoped.

“Good,” Will murmured around his fork, and then hooked his free arm around Matthew’s waist from where he sat, pressing his ear to his ribcage.

Matthew put his fork down and hugged Will back, carding through his hair. After kissing his head, he looked down at him. “What's on your mind?”

“How we keep having to put off our wedding. This might be what we need,” Will said, avoiding the subject of Vlad, if the dog was gone, he’d have to hear all about it later.

“We won't have to for much longer, baby,” Matthew promised, rubbing Will’s back as he held him. He wanted to be a good provider for his beau, take care of him and their pack.

Will canted his head up to look at Matthew, youthful features glowing with a fresh new flush. “I know. You’re well worth the wait.”

“I’d do whatever I could to make sure you didn't have to wait too long though,” Matt crooned and leaned down to capture those perfect lips, cover them with his own.

“We,” Will corrected and wrapped his arms around Matthew’s shoulders as they kissed sweetly.

“Yeah, _we_ baby bird,” Matthew chuckled and pulled Will fully onto his lap, holding him possessively, but still gentle.

“I hope this job is ongoing then,” Will whispered as he straddling Matthew in the other chair, breakfast forgotten.

“Rich types are always seeking protection of the mightier,” Matthew murmured, and ran his fingers through Will’s hair, pulling his head back to kiss up his neck. He was just content to dote on him, show his love and affection.

Biting his bottom lip, Will sighed contently. “I guess so.”

“One day, we’ll fly anywhere we want to go, I'll take you places you've never been,” Matthew offered, his eyes sparkling with love. “A secluded nest just for us.”

It was a nice dream, a wish he knew they could find together someday, they just had to take it a step at a time. “Just for us,” Will agreed.

“Yeah,” Matthew whispered, and nipped playfully at Will’s mouth, his chin next. “Want to go take the dogs for a walk near the water? Kill some time?”

Nodding his head, Will crawled off Matthew and pulled his boots on. “When do you have to go?”

“I'll leave at seven-thirty, to be there a while before nine,” Matthew answered, clearing the plates and putting them to soak before he tugged his boots on as well.

“We have a little time then,” Will smiled, getting his coat, hoping taking the dogs back might prompt Vlad to return.

Matthew put on his as well, and a beanie, walking past Will to smack his ass playfully. “We do, so I think this is a good way to spend it.”

“Fresh air,” Will grinned and stepped out, calling the dogs as they piled out into the yard, more than happy to go for a walk.

“Mhm, and I also happen to like how sexy you look out here,” Matthew grinned back, closing the door behind them as he watched the sway of Will’s hips and twitch of his round ass.

Rolling his eyes, Will gave Matthew a look over his shoulder. “Are we going out here to fuck?”

“Not unless you want to,” Matthew laughed, always up for it but that wasn't his primary reason. “What? I can't look at my fiancé’s ass or compliment him without it meaning I need to fuck now?”

“I was teasing,” Will said, in a sing song tone as he walked, throwing a ball for the dogs and watching them chase it.

“It's not nice to tease your husband-to-be,” Matthew responded back, playfully as he pulled off his jacket and ran after the dogs to join them, his muscles rippling under his shirt.

Will watched Matthew with a grin, and then chased after all of them, playing the with dogs, and laughing. Will couldn’t imagine a better life than this. Matthew came up behind Will, wrapping his arms around his waist and tackled him to the ground gently, rolling on top of him to pin him down. “Looks like I've caught you again.”

Laughing harder, Will wriggled playfully, but never to get away. “You always do.”

“I'll never stop trying to catch you, no matter if it's tomorrow or on our golden anniversary,” Matt promised and kissed all over Will’s perfect face.

“I’ll always be tempting you to do it,” Will whispered, smiling brightly up at his husband-to-be.

“I'll hold you to that,” Matthew winked, and kissed Will once more before standing. He pulled his fiancé up with him and took off running again to get the ball.

This time, Will watched with a wisp of a smile, taking the scene into memory, to hold it there. Something ebbed at him, cutting away at his mind as the further Matthew got from him, the further Will felt. A change, something in the wind maybe.

Hannibal laid in his coffin, in his sacred earth, sending his presence to Will, through the day, and into his mind, giving glimmers. It would come back together. They would be reunited again.

***

Matthew walked into the garish mansion, boots thudding on the marble floors as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. It was like some sort of a museum, cold and beautiful, as though he might fuck something up just from breathing on it. Beyond his sight, and without his notice, he was watched, studied, and assessed.

Footfalls echoed in the room as the elegant man strolled out to greet him. “You're early,” the client said, his hands clasped neatly in front of his person.

“Yeah, yes, Sir,” Matt began, looking at the rich client he was to work for. “I thought it was...best to be early.”

“Indeed. Better early than late. I do not like tardiness or rudeness. As long as you do neither, and follow my orders, you’ll continue to have employment.”

“Yes, Sir,” Matthew nodded, chest puffed and shoulders squared to show readiness and respect. He needed this job, needed it for he and Will.

“Good. Come, I'll give you a tour and then tell you what is to be expected,” Hannibal said, his eyes trailing over the thudding pulse in the vile human’s neck. He wanted to sink his fangs in, drink deep, and rip out his heart. A gift for his beloved. No, it wouldn't do. Not yet. “This way.”

***

Matthew returned home around three in the morning, kicking off his boots, as quietly as he could, and then once his clothes were shed, he laid down beside Will, his job secured and set, even if the Count gave him as strange a feeling as he felt with Vlad who was… outside the door, barking.

Will rolled over and opened his eyes, sleepily. “Is that Vlad? I haven’t seen him all day.”

Matthew huffed at that. Greeting the fucking dog first? Not him? “Yeah. That's him,” he said and got up to let the beast in, locking the door and then laying on the couch. He turned over to face the back of it, brooding as Vlad ran over and nosed at Will’s hand, licking it in loving greeting.

“Come back to bed,” Will groaned, rubbing his palm over Vlad’s snout. “Tell me about the rich ass you’re working for.”

Oh, so Will did realize he was home, Matthew thought bitterly to himself but he couldn't say no to his beautiful bird. He got up and walked heavily to the bed, laying back down as Vlad laid right at Will’s side, on the floor and away from the window.

“He's fussy as shit. Everything in his house costs more than this place probably. Seems religious maybe?” Matthew said, remembering seeing some old catholic pieces, things like that. “Oh and he's odd. I can't describe it though. He has this eerie vibe to him.”

“Eerie how?” Will asked, rolling to meet Matthew in the dark, half way, gazing at him.

“Beats the hell out of me honestly. You know, it was just a feeling. The way he looked at me seemed… familiar,” Matthew said, rubbing his scruffy jaw.

Will pressed his hand against Matthew’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. “Weren’t you the one to got on me the other day about those ‘familiar’ feelings?”

“New familiar, not old familiar,” Matthew said, placing his hand over Will’s. “It was his eyes. It wasn't good though and I don't think I got onto you… I just didn't like it, baby.”

“You don’t have to go back if you don’t want to,” Will insisted, not wanting Matthew to be uncomfortable so they could be better off.

“I'm no coward,” Matthew assured and leaned in to kiss Will softly, stroking his face. “I can do it until I find something else, if nothing more. I need to marry you, baby.”

Smiling, Will rolled half over Matthew and gazed down at him in the dark with eyes that lit up in the glowing moonlight from the window. “I’ll try to pick up some odd jobs, too.”

“As long as it doesn't interfere with your goal of being a teacher, ok?” Matt asked, not wanting anything to get in the way of Will’s dreams. He ran his hand down his fiancé’s back and let it rest over his rounded ass.

“Just until school starts,” Will promised.

“Good, baby, okay,” Matt whispered and then covered them up.

Will kissed Matthew’s cheek, resting his head on his shoulder. “Go to sleep, I love you.”

“Gladly, I'm worn the fuck out,” Matthew chuckled with a yawn and then enveloped Will in his muscular arms, drifting off into a deep sleep.

***

Will’s dreams were of the count, as they had been every night since that day he met him. Flashes of a time long ago, a life he never lead, but the dream was the same each and every time, of loss and love. The dream that night grew far more intense, as the count kissed Will with longing and passion, touching him, caressing him, and undoing his clothes. Hands worked on him with vigil need, making the young empath squirm in his sleep, groaning out soft whimpers as he roll to his stomach, grinding into the bed and his palm.

Matthew woke up at the stirring, and looked over at his beautiful bird as the soft hues of morning started to peek through the window. He became aroused at his fiancé's writhing, assuming the dreams Will was having were of him and he rolled on top of him carefully, grinding against his ass while he kissed the nape of his neck.

A whine of pleasure escaped Will as he dozed through this dream, where Matthew was grinding, he only felt count. He clutched his hip, pushing back against his length. “Please-”

Matthew growled at that, none the wiser and pulled Will’s boxers down, his own as well to press his hardened coxk between his cheeks. “Want something, baby?”

Will rolled over, his eyes half opened, gaze distant as if in a trance, and all he saw was the count laid out before him. He grabbed the lube and slicked his hole, getting to his hands and knees, ass out for the breeching. “Take me.”

“Don't have to ask me twice,” Matthew groaned and slid his cock inside Will’s ass, gripping his hips, as he started to fuck him a bit more roughly than he normally would have otherwise. Not at the beginning at least, he would usually build up his pace.

Fingers gripped into the side of the bed, Will’s glazed over eyes focused on the wolf dog there at the edge of the bed as he bleated out huffed groaned of pleasure. “Harder.”

Matthew didn't notice the way Vlad seemed to show his teeth in a wolfish grin, and felt a bit in a trance himself. He rocked his hips, driving harder, faster, and deeper into Will, leaning over his back to nip at his nape. “My love, my eternal beauty…”

Reaching a hand between his legs, Will stroked his cock, pushing it into his palm with each and every thrust from his lover, the build of heat working through his core and down the base of his spine, to his testicles as they started to draw up.

“Will,” Matt groaned out, keeping his body over Will’s, laving his tongue over to his neck, where he bit and broke skin, lapping at the blood with an almost howl. Vlad, in that moment gave one of his own, as Matthew continued to drive in with fervent insistency.

A name fell from Will’s lips, too murmured to be heard correctly as his groans drowned it out. He pumping his cock twice before he was coming, dripping down his palm with a his mouth agape, gasping.

Matthew whipped his hips three more times and then found his own release, words in a foreign tongue he didn't know slipping out as the waves of orgasm began to drag him back to shore anew. “I love you…”

“And I you,” Will whispered eyes closed as he felt Matthew’s orgasm drive into him, oozing hotly through his passage.

Back fully, Matthew blinked a few times to himself. Was sleep fucking a thing? Surely not, and he was rested enough. Either way, he kissed the side of Will’s face and pulled out, rolling onto his back as his bare, muscular chest heaved. “That must've been some dream, little bird. Not that I minded.”

Will’s eyes opened on Matthew’s voice, but it was Vlad he saw there and for a moment he was lost, confused... Will turned to look at Matthew over his shoulder, and then the room, how he was, the ache in his rear and his hips from being grabbed desperately hard. It was a dream wasn’t? Not real. “Yeah…”

“Wait… were you asleep the whole time?” Matt asked, only recalling glimmers but Will didn't seem himself. Maybe he was reading into it, but it only added to the weirdness he'd felt the night prior. Actually, since Vlad had come into their lives, even if that connection was entirely apparent yet.

“Half,” Will breathed out and smiled at Matt before crawling over to him, into his lap. “You just made my dream come true.”

“I'll always do that for you,” Matthew smiled, choosing to take it all as complement and not that Will had slept through some of it. He gazed up at his fiancé and licked his lips. “Well, should I start coffee or more sleep?”

“I'll start it,” Will offered, biting at Matthew's bottom lip and then crawled off him, stark naked, and walked to the kitchen.

“Thanks, baby.” Matthew rubbed his eyes and watched Will walk off, noticing that Vlad was asleep under the bed. Strange dog, he mused and then got up, walking into the kitchen, just as naked.

Will scooped the coffee grounds into the pot and then filled it with water from the fridge, and then turned it on. He yawned, stretching out, the sun just barely coming through the window, just over tree line out back. “Gonna be a nice day.”

Matthew noticed the bloody marks on the side of Will’s neck and didn't remember even biting him there. He hugged him from the side and lightly skimmed it with his fingers. “It is, and I'm sorry I bit your neck so hard. Let me clean it up or something?”

“What?” Will asked, touching the spot and blinking at Matthew. “You bit me?”

“Guess I just got caught up,” Matt said, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Sorry baby, I'll go get some antibiotic cream for it.”

“Okay,” Will said, touching the spot again with a frown. They were rough sometimes, but never rough enough to break skin.

Matthew felt bad, but he still couldn't remember it. He walked into the bathroom and came back, rubbing cream on the wound and then placed a band-aid there. “Maybe some aspirin if it hurts?”

“It’s not that bad,” Will insisted, looking at Matthew as the coffee perked. “Does it look bad?”

“Not really bad but deep I guess?” Matt answered, putting the items down for now and then washing his hands. “Don't know what came over me though.”

“Just in the moment,” Will said and set the mugs down on the counter. He put sugar in his and left Matthew’s, since he liked it black. Then, he poured coffee into each mug.

Matthew took the mug and blew on it, eyeing Will over the rim. “Guess so,” he said, pieces fuzzy but some were coming back. “Did you say… a name during it? Or?”

Picking up his mug, Will looked at Matthew, the dream vivid in his mind when he closed his eyes. “Yours probably. It was about you.”

“Yeah you're probably right,” Matthew said and let it go. Strange day. He took a sip and hummed. “So I start work tonight officially. Nine.”

“Tonight?” Will asked, blinking at Matthew still trying to bring himself from this haze of a dream.

“Yes…tonight,” Matthew reiterated, arching a brow as blue eyes stared curiously. “Are you okay little bird?”

“Sorry,” Will sighed and took a sip of his coffee. “I feel really out of it.”

“It's fine, just worry you might be coming down with something,” Matt said, and took another big drink, letting it warm him.

“That’s possible,” Will replied, licking coffee from his lips. “I’ll take some vitamins.”

“And maybe you rest today? I'll make breakfast and put on a movie for us to watch in bed?” Matt offered, even if he knew Will wasn't a big movie watcher per say.

“Okay.” Will wasn’t going to argue. He shook vitamins from a bottle and set it back, drinking them down with his coffee. He kissed Matthew’s cheek and went to pull on a pair of boxers. Then, he laid down in bed.

Matthew was surprised Will didn't fight him in that, another oddity, but he was glad that he was laying down. “What are you in the mood to eat?” he asked, filling the dog's food and water bowls and then opening the door to let them out.

“Whatever you want. Toast and eggs is fine,” Will called back as he set his mug down on the bedside table, and rolled on to his side, looking over the side of the bed at Vlad.

All that could be seen of Vlad in the shadows was his fangs glinting white as he snoozed, but he seemed to sense Will and lifted his head, sticking it out enough to lick at his hand. Matt saw this and rolled his eyes to himself, starting breakfast. “Alright.”

“Thanks,” Will murmured, his brain fog lifting as he pet the wolfish dog.

“Sure, little bird,” Matt said, and started to cook. He felt a sadness washing over him a little, which was a new emotion really. After a few minutes, he was done, and brought Will over a plate in bed, getting in himself.

Will took the plate and kissed Matthew’s cheek for it, and started to eat the toast first, his stomach unsettled from earlier. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Matt smiled, and took a bite of eggs, looking over at his fiancé. “So I'm hoping that with my first check, we can get married.”

“That’d be great,” Will murmured around his eggs.

“Good,” Matt said, feeling better for that answer. He continued to eat, until he'd finished, and then leaned back against the wall to sip his coffee. “Hit the spot. Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah, maybe I was just hungry,” Will said, setting his plate with Matt’s on the nightstand, and took his coffee up once again.

“Maybe,” Matt said, but he wasn't sure. He downed his coffee and set the mug on the nightstand. “What time did you get to sleep last night?”

“I was in bed an hour before you got home,” Will said and curled up into Matthew, care of his mug.

Matthew wrapped his arms around Will, also minding the coffee, and kissed his temple. “I know you may be worried about our finances, but I've taken care of it now.”

“I hope it’s worth it,” Will whispered and kissed the underside of Matthew’s jaw.

“If it gets us married and out of debt, it's worth it baby,” Matthew whispered back and turned his head to catch Will’s lips for a kiss.

“I just…” Will whispered, unable to help the feeling that pulled at his heart, making it beat fast and hard, and slow daunting all at once, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Matthew grasped Will’s face and kissed him deeply, slowly. “That won't happen, beautiful bird, we’re a mated pair, and for life.”

Setting his mug down, Will crawled into Matthew’s lap, kissing him softly. “You’re right.”

“Course I am, baby,” Matthew smiled, and held Will with both arms, like he might slip away. He wouldn't let that happen, he'd die before he'd lose him. Kissing him back, he breathed in his scent. “You're mine and I'm yours.”

“Nothing to tear us apart,” Will whispered, content as he rolled to his back and pulled Matthew over him.

Matthew bracketed Will’s head and leaned down to kiss his nose, then his mouth. “Nothing,” he whispered back and gazed at him as Vlad growled under the bed.

Chuckling, Will wrapped his limbs around Matthew, feeling much better than he had earlier. “I think you’re right about Vlad,” Will whispered.

“I am,” Matthew chuckles with Will, glad to hear him in a better mood. “Did you want some more coffee? I can get it for you, even if I don't want to move from this bed.”

“No, I want you to stay right here,” Will insisted, keeping his limbs around Matthew.

“Then I will,” Matthew hummed and ran his fingers through Will’s hair, kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night three of working for Doctor Lecter and Matthew hated it more and more. When he was there, he did his rounds, but there was a restricted part of the castle like mansion he was forbidden to go to. He was told it wasn't safe for his prying eyes. Prick.

With Hannibal out, Matt was bored and curious. He felt a strange pull to the door that lead to the quarter he was forbidden from. It was almost as if his feet lead him there on their own, and once he arrived, it was unlocked, ajar. Walking inside, he noted the antiquities adorning the space, the smell of musk, and something else he couldn't place. Before he knew it, he was at the end of the hall, another room just there, candles lit and burning, patchouli and that something else again wafting down the corridor.

Matthew went in, and realized it was a posh bedroom, a large canopy bed lie within, wilted flowers on either side, and a mirror on the ceiling. A voice that sounded like Will’s called to him, beckoned for him to sit on the soft mattress. So he did. It was then that his shirt was ripped from his chest, and three beautiful young looking men began to claw at him, appearing from under him.

He was aroused instantly, enthralled, seeing them and Will all at once as they kissed and licked over his nipples, biting there and drawing blood as their nearly nude forms gyrated atop his own. Matthew groaned, wriggling on the bed, unable to do anything other than enjoy and _feel_. His logic was pushed aside, his mind running on lust, adrenaline, and on _Will_. It continued like this for a good few minutes when the door slammed open and Hannibal appeared, glaring at his beautiful husbands.

In his native tongue the doctor reprimanded them, as the deadly little nymphs cowered and pleaded their case. They went to Hannibal, bowing at his feet as he told them Matthew was not theirs to touch, eventually floating out of the room with his generic imitations of the love he truly wanted.

Matthew came to, sometime later, at the table in Hannibal’s kitchen. No marks colored his skin, no blood, no memory of anything more than a dream.

“Sleeping during your shift will not bode well for your continued employment, Mister Brown,” Hannibal said, standing nearby.

Matt stood up at once, smoothing his shirt that seemed to be a bit… torn? “No, Sir, my apologies. I have no excuse but maybe if you dock my pay the time I slept, it can begin to show you it will not happen again.”

“One hour’s pay is a start. Consider this your warning. There will not be another. You may go home now, and I'll see you tomorrow night.”

“Thank you, yes, Sir,” Matt said and quickly collected his things, heading back home.

***

An hour later Matthew walked inside the home he shared with Will and pulled off his shirt, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Good morning baby,” he said, offering a tired smile. He wasn't usually so drained. “Sleep well?”

Blue eyes peered out from sleepy lids at Matthew, blinking open slowly. “How was work?”

Matt walked over and leaned down to kiss his fiancé, feeling better at least in morale by just seeing his beautiful face. “Long and tiring. Much more than usual, but fuck it's good to be home.”

“Nothing exciting happened?” Will yawned, sitting up in bed to kiss Matthew properly.

Matt sat down next to Will, and dipped his head after kissing him back. “I pissed off the prick I work for. I fell asleep… I don't even remember closing my eyes, much less sitting down.”

“I didn’t wear you out did I?” Will frowned, concerned.

“No baby, no. Nothing like that,” Matthew assured and cupped Will’s jaw, leaning in to kiss him again. “Could just be that place is so boring I nodded off.”

“Oh, okay.” Will hugged Matthew and toppled him down onto the bed, rolled over on him. “Thought I had to go easy on you.”

“You better not,” Matthew grinned, snatching Will’s hand to nip at his fingertips. He gazed up at his beautiful boy and for an instant, had a flash of the dream from before, but it faded. “Coming home to you, to this is all I have to look forward to, other than our wedding.”

“Me too,” Will said, leaning to kiss Matthew before rolling off. “You must be tired. I’ll let you sleep while I get chores done.”

“I am. My dick isn't, as you can see,” Matthew flirted, gripping it through his jeans which he shrugged off. He was sleepy though. “I think some sleep would do me good, but wake me around lunch?”

“Oh, I’ll wake you,” Will replied, rolling to his feet, and then bent over to kiss Matthew one more time. Vlad was gone again, but he didn’t mention it this time.

“Thanks, baby,” Matt grinned stroking Will’s face before taking off his shirt and throwing it over with his jeans. He covered up and turned on his side, passing out quickly.

***

Will made lunch and left it by the bed for Matthew, and then woke him up, touching his shoulder and then kissing his cheek. “I gotta go run an errand, lunch is on the side table.”

Matt rolled over and kissed Will, taking his hand. “Thanks,” he yawned and then opened his eyes. “Where are you flying off to, little bird? Need me to come with you?”

“Can if you want, but if you need rest for work, I’d like if you did that,” Will explained, slipping on his boots. He had on his nice flannel, less dinghy jeans. “We’re out of a few things.”

“You're right, I should rest up,” Matt nodded, still too tired to go anywhere. He did wonder why he was wearing his nicer clothing. “Well look at you.”

“We’re out of laundry soap,” Will chuckled, “Started a load and realized we don’t have any left.”

That made sense. “In any event you look sexy baby,” Matt said, winking sleepily as he sat up and stretched, the muscles in his torso shifting. “Don't be gone too long, ok?”

Will crawled over Matthew and sat on his hips and then kissed him slowly. “I would never leave you for very long.”

Matthew embraced Will with one arm, his other hand cupping his cheek as his jaw shifted with their kiss. He pulled away enough after a moment, to rub their noses together. “I'm glad, because I'd be a lonely hawk without you, beautiful.”

“As would I,” Will whispered. “Need anything else while I’m out?”

“No, baby. I just need you,” Matt answered, whispering back as he brushed Will’s hair from his brow.

Will smiled and sighed contently. “Okay. I'll be back in a bit then.”

“Alright, little bird,” Matt smiled and kissed him once more, then his neck, tickling him a little before stopping. “I'll be here.”

“Eat, rest,” Will said with a smile and grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door. He let himself out and shut the door behind him, checking the dog containers first. Vlad was nowhere to be seen yet, but Will tried not to worry about him as he got into his truck.

Arriving in town, Will parked and locked the car. He hadn’t really needed anything, they were low on detergent, but it could have waited. Something was pulling him into town, however, and he excuse was more than viable.

There is the shade of a tall building, skies overcast, Hannibal watched, waiting for the precise moment when Will walked his way. Gloved hands clasped together as he removed his sunglasses. “Will, wasn't it?”

Will turned toward the voice, familiar now after so many dreams of it. Blue eyes met the Count’s, large and blinking as his face flushed anew at the thought of the very dream he had just the other morning. “Yes…”

“It's a pleasure to lay eyes on you once more,” the Count smiled, his eyes roving up and down his form with worshipful appreciation. “Forgive me, I am assuming you remember me from our very brief encounter before.”

“Yes, I do,” Will replied, eyes cast down, unable to keep his skin from crawling with lust and need when he looked the Count in the eye.

“Will you accompany me then? For a stroll or for a drink?” Hannibal crooned, his melodic words deep and rich. He stepped one foot closer, nostrils flared and senses attuned to every aspect of Will.

“I…” Will started to protest, but he quickly found himself falling short of words as he nodded his head. “A drink.”

Hannibal nodded and positioned his arm in a way that was a subtle invitation, should Will want to take it, otherwise he was content just to have permission for a drink. “Right this way.”

Knowing he was meant to get the things and go back home, Will blurted out, “But just one.” He slipped his fingers across Hannibal’s arm and grasped his bicep.

It flexed under Will’s grasp and Hannibal smiled, canting his head towards him. “Of course, Will, just one,” he said and steered him into an elegant, private establishment. He'd gone there before, and knew it well.

In agreement, Will let the Count lead him in, and they were seated quickly. He was glad now that he had dressed a little nicer. “I’ve never been here.”

“It is one of the few places in the city that I go to,” Hannibal explained, his crimson eyes focused on only Will. “Absinthe is what I wish to partake of for now. Have you had it?”

“No. It’s expensive,” Will replied, hands in his lap as they sat at the quiet, secluded table. His mind was going a mile a minute, wondering how they got here, how he got roped into this, and yet how the Count made him feel right at home, if not utterly wanting.

“It's on me today,” Hannibal said, a smile lifting at the corners of his full lips. The waiter came over and he ordered that, before he walked away. “If you do not find it to your liking we shall order something else.”

“I'm sure it will be fine,” Will replied, watching the Count closely. His eyes rolled over the Hannibal's features, to his lips, and then looked away.

Hannibal noticed and when Wil looked the other way, he watched the pulse in his neck, mapping out his body with keen eyes. “It is a magical drink, they say. Are you familiar with the story?”

“Not really,” Will said, meeting Hannibal's eyes once more, swallowing hard.

At that moment, the waiter brought over the absinthe and the items with it, leaving quickly as Hannibal stared into Will’s eyes. He all but peered into his soul as he poured. “Absinthe is an aphrodisiac. As legend has it, a green fairy lives within,” he said quietly, licking his lips, “and it wants your soul. But do not worry. You are safe with me.”

Will rolled his eyes and smiled. “Am I?”

“You are,” Hannibal smiled back, and handed Will the spirited beverage, the sugar cubes nearby as well. “Can't you feel it? The certainty flowing through your veins, down to your precious marrow?”

“Safety?” Will whispered and stuck a cube into his drink. “I feel that familiar feeling growing between us. And yet I still don't _know_ you.”

“Safety, yes, and that familiarity of which you speak,” Hannibal murmured, and then did the same. He licked his lips and splayed his hand in the table between them, itching to touch his long lost love. “I will tell you anything you wish to know. I crave to let you know me, see me, and I, you.”

“Why do you think I know you?” Will asked, frankly, and stirred his drink, smelling it.

“You don't yet, not that you remember,” Hannibal answered, setting his down and leaning forward. “Do you believe in magic, Will? In fate and circumstance? That life can be more than what one might see with their eyes?”

“I believe in that anything could be possible until proven otherwise,” Will said, steady handed as he took a sip of drink, licking his lips as the sweet and herbally drink burned down his throat, warming him thoroughly.

“Perhaps proof and fortune will smile upon us both, very soon,” Hannibal responded and took another drink, his eyes trailing down the column of Will’s neck. “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

“Dancing?” Will asked, quietly, and took another longer drink this time, the warmth coursing through him quicker now, loosening him up where he’d been tight and timid the last time he’d seen the Count. “I don’t know how.”

Hannibal stood, removing his gloves, and offered his hand to Will, smiling down at him. “Let me show you.”

Will took one last sip and then set his glass down. He slipped his hand into the Count’s, their skin touching for the first time without cloth in between them, a buzz of electricity spiking through Will’s veins, flashes of his dreams coming quickly, enough to leave him flushed and breathless. He stood, toe to toe with the Count. “Alright.”

Hannibal pressed his chest to Will’s, hooking his arm around his waist as the other hand moved his beloved’s to his shoulders. “Continue to hold onto me, Will. Look into my eyes and I shall guide you.” _I will always show you_ , _and protect you_ , Hannibal thought, pushing the words into Will’s mind.

Heart beating hard against his ribcage, Will kept his eyes on the Count’s, fingers resting over his shoulder while the other hand was occupied in Hannibal’s. He knew he shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be doing this, but he was under a thrall, curious and warm throughout.

As the elegant music played softly, the private room lit by candles, adorned with red velvet curtains, Hannibal moved them around in a slow circle. He took in everything, Will’s pulse, the heat of his skin, and flutter of his lashes each time he blinked. Breathtaking. If he had breath. “You are learning quickly, Will,” he murmured, looking at his lips and back again. “Graceful and beautiful.”

Their faces were close as Will smiled a little less timid this time, curls falling into his eyes. “I adapt well,” he whispered, licking his lips once, pupils wide and dark as images of his dream continued to reply in his mind. He slipped his hand from Hannibal’s shoulder to arm his neck instead, pressing their chests closer together, hip-to-hip.

Hannibal felt ablaze, warm with love and lust as he inhaled Will’s scent and slid his hand to rest just above his ass as they twirled around the room. “You do,” he whispered, and ghosted his lips over the other’s, noses touching as the anticipation reached the precipice of a wait that had lasted centuries.

Their eyes locked--unblinking, unmoving--as their dance slowed, until they were standing still enough that Will could feel his body humming, like he might shake right out of his own skin. He tilted his head and soft pressed their lips together, all inhibitions lost to the moment as only the Count now occupied his mind. Hannibal released Will’s hand to cup his jaw, fingertips back in his soft curls as he parted his lips and snaked his tongue inside the inviting warmth of his mouth. If he had a heartbeat, it would be erratic and hard, but he felt the immensity of the moment all the same.

It was all Will could do not to crawl the Count, to let every feeling he’d had since those dreams take over and grasp what he felt was his. All the familiarity of the situation rushed him at once, spurring him on as both arms wrapped tightly around the count, their mouth working together slowly, but deep and passionate.

Hannibal committed it all to memory, only growing the ones he had from before, blending and swirling them together until they were one, yet still distinct. The Count held Will firmly, backing him slowly against the wall, and kissed down his jaw, to Will’s thudding pulse. Eyes glowed red in the darkness there, and his fangs extended with the intention of sealing this once and for all, but he couldn't. Not yet.

Will had his arms hooked under Hannibal’s, keeping him close as a groan escaped his lips, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips and teeth over his skin, bring to light the dreams he’d been reliving since the other morning. “I have a confession,” he whispered, desperate and rough.

“Tell me,” Hannibal murmured over Will’s skin, his teeth taking over it, as he moved back up with kisses left in his wake. He didn't let him go, didn't dare relent unless he was bidden to do so.

“I’ve dreamt about you every night since that first day,” Will whispered as their eyes met once more, gripping Hannibal’s shoulders tightly. “I can’t get you out of my head.”

“Memories are coming to the forefront of your mind,” Hannibal whispered back, his solid frame pressed against Will as gazed at him. The beautiful boy was the only one who existed, the only one who mattered. “You have secured your place in mine as well, and no one will ever pry you from it.”

“Dreams are my memories?” Will asked, slightly skeptical, but how else was there to explain his attraction to someone he hardly knew? He spread his hands over Hannibal’ back, chin tilted up so their lips met once more, softly.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered between kisses, tugging Will’s lower lip between his sharp teeth as he held him firmly, not willing to let go. “Tell me of your dream. What do you see?”

The boy flushed under the Count, eyes lidded ashe panted softly against the other’s lips. “You’re… roughly making love to me.”

“A good dream then,” Hannibal murmured and pressed his groin into Will, licking back into his mouth. “One I would very much love to make come true at some point.”

Will ached for the Count in that moment, his body hot heart beating fast to wonder what it would be like, if it his dreams were how it would go or it was better. “I…” The boy felt pulled two ways suddenly, a distant thought of Matthew in his mind his cellphone buzzed in his pocket.

Hannibal didn't move back, didn't speak, he merely waited for Will to take action one way or another as he held his face and thumbed over his lips. The Count knew who it was calling his beloved, he could feel it, and oh how he wanted to remove the obstacle from their path.

Will ignored it, decidedly, and pressed his lips into Hannibal's slowly, giving his answer silently. What he felt here was beyond anything he ever had before.

Pleased, Hannibal kissed back down to Will’s neck, kissing and nipping there. His fangs were out once again and he wanted nothing more than to bite. “You are quite the temptation, Will.”

“No longer, if you'll have me,” Will whispered, his heart thudding in his ears, head tilted to the side to offer up his neck for the taking.

“A question you needn't ask,” Hannibal whispered back and clutched Will to him, tighter still, finally sinking his fangs in. He drank deeply, slowly, not planning on taking too much but just enough to solidify their bond, and start the process he very much wanted to see through.

Gasping, Will clutched at Hannibal, crying out in pain as it all turned to pleasure in a moment. “Hannibal-”

Hannibal moaned deeply, the experience intimate in a way that even sex could never be. He ran his fingers through Will’s hair, tightening his grip as he held him and slowed to a stop on his neck. “William…”

Pale from the loss, Will leaned against the wall, fingers limper against Hannibal's skin. He went slack against the Count. “What did you do?”

Hannibal held Will up, and with his free hand, unbuttoned his shirt, using his sharp nail to scratch open his chest. “Drink from me, my love. Drink and we shall be together for all time.”

The boy stared at Hannibal for a long moment before leaning in weakly and started to suck the spot, taking in his blood with a groan.

The process would take another day or so but Hannibal could wait. He hoped that Will would awaken right next to Matthew for his first feeding. “That's it, join me, Will. The blood is life everlasting.”

A strange faded feeling droned through Will as he drank, finally pulling back as pain rolled through him and the subsided. Chest heaving, Will looked at Hannibal once more. “You… What have you done to me?”

“I've brought you home, Will. We shall be together as one forever,” Hannibal murmured as his wound healed instantly. “You will come to me soon enough. Enjoy the last day you shall spend as mortal, beloved.”

Will watched, keen blue eyes on the Count as he brought shaking hand up to the spot in his neck, two fang holes. “You… You’re a…”

“I am vampire,” Hannibal said, his accent thick and fangs stained with crimson. He smiled, loving and dark, running his fingers through Will’s hair. “And soon, you shall be as well.”

“You’ve been haunting my dreams to get me here, haven’t you?” Will asked, spiteful with fear and dread, and the ache he felt all at once. He wanted this but was angry for it.

“I was reminding you,” Hannibal said, not moving back from Will. “We were married centuries ago. You killed yourself when you thought I had died in battle. I've searched the world over and finally found you.”

Fiery blue hues met honey ones, eyes Will had gotten to know well, and not by means of the Count. “You're Vlad,” he whispered, his hands dropping to Hannibal’s wide, furry chest.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, not denying it. No more secrets or tricks. He placed his hand over Will’s, holding his gaze as he licked his lips. “You know what I say is true, my love. We are fated and bound, by blood and heart.”

Will faintly remembered the other morning where he dreamed fucked with Matthew, how his eyes had latched on to Vlad, the dog’s, eyes. Crimson rushed through his paling skin at the thought. “You’ve been watching me.”

“Does this frighten you? Should I not protect you and ensure we are to have our chance?” Hannibal asked, brushing his finger under Will’s jaw.

“Of course not,” Will agreed with tilt of his chin once more. “What of my dogs?” Matthew, too, he thought silently. Oh God, what of Matthew? He’d ignored a call and he’d lost track of the time he’d spent here so far.

“I would advise you to let your dogs stay with someone you trust, just until I've taught you to control your impulses,” Hannibal advised, though perhaps the love Will held for his pack would overcome them.

Even if it had, it was too late now. “I don’t want to hurt them. I don’t want to hurt Matthew either.”

“Matthew… yes. I surmise he will take them for you,” Hannibal said, fire in his tone for an instant at the mention of Matthew. At that very instant, Will’s phone rang again, _him_ no doubt.

Will pulled the phone out this time and looked at it. “What do I say?”

“Go home and bid him farewell, pet your dogs, and pack a bag. It would almost be polite,” Hannibal suggested, not wanting Will to see Matthew, but he'd have him for all eternity now.

Will slid the bar over on the phone to answer it, bringing it to his ear. “Hey, I’m… coming home now.”

“Are you okay, little bird? I've been so worried, what the fuck… no. Nevermind, just… I'll see you soon. I love you.”

Will hung up and said nothing else. “I should go do that,” Will said, still between Hannibal and the wall, his longing heart unable to set his feet into motion.

“Yes, of course,” Hannibal nodded and leaned in to kiss Will once more, a promise of sorts, before stepping back out of his way. “Soon none of this will matter as much as it does. We will be together and happy.”

Nodding, Will squeezed Hannibal’s shoulder before going, taking one last look at him and then disappeared down the street.

***

An hour later, Will arrived back home, laundry soap in hand, and rushed through the front door, greeting by all the dogs.

Matthew walked over, both relieved and angry. He assed Will first to make sure he was okay, and then took the laundry soap, setting it down, and hugging him. “Where have you been, baby?” he asked and then pulled back, noticing the mark on Will’s neck. “What in the fuck? Is that a fucking… are you cheating on me?”

“It’s a bite,” Will said, touching the spot. “I was looking for Vlad. I found him. You… were right, he’s dangerous.”

“Shit… is that why you're late then?” Matthew asked, leaning forward to kiss Will softly, smiling as relief washed over him. He would shoot that fucking dog when he saw him, though away from his fiancé. “I'll get the antibiotic cream and fix it right up.”

Will nodded his head and kicked off his boots, making sure the door was locked and shut tight. He wasn’t sure how much time he had until everything started to change, but he’d enjoy what he had left until he knew life. Oddly enough, he felt numb sitting between both worlds. “Thanks.”

Matt sensed something different in Will, but guess that maybe he was just upset over Vlad, so when he came back with the cream and bandage, he said, “I'm sorry I was right about Vlad, beautiful one. I have good news though. My boss fronted me some money. I'd asked before and he transferred it today. We can marry tomorrow if you want.” He smiled, and began to rub the cream on his fiancé's neck.

“Tomorrow?” Will asked, just to be sure, “That was nice of him. We… we should do that.” He canted his head off to the side, giving Matthew more space.

“Yeah? Okay good,” Matt answered and finished up, putting on the bandage. He wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and pulled him close. “Missed you all day. Wish you'd called or something.”

“I got on his trail, I’m sorry,” Will said, apologetically, and wrapped his arms around Matthew’s shoulders. Whatever spark had been there wasn’t as hot as it used to be, not since he’d learned the truth and started to see more of his past life.

“It's alright, just don't scare me like that again. Thought I'd lost you,” Matt whispered and captured Will’s mouth with his own. He couldn't wait to be married, to have that assurance, and to quit working for that prick.

Will hummed, hands on Matthew’s chest. “Do you have to work?”

“Not tonight. He called and said he wouldn't need me. Strange man that Hannibal Lecter,” Matthew said, but he was glad. “It's fine, that just means you have me all night long.”

Will’s face dropped, starting at Matthew with disbelief. “That’s who you work for? Hannibal Lecter?”

“Yeah… why are you acting like that? You sound like you know him,” Matt said, a bit of bite in his tone. He was starting to feel a bit out of sorts from everything, scattered, angry, hurt, and just uncertain.

“He’s the Count from the other week I was telling you about,” Will explained, wondering why he hadn’t fit it all together before now. “The strange man that tried to talk to me.”

“The man who's name you remembered clearly, it sounds like,” Matthew said, gritting his teeth. “Weird that he doesn't need me today. The day you're gone all day.”

“I was gone four hours,” Will stated, “And you work nights for him. I had nothing to do with that.” Will didn’t like the tone of accusation, and stepped back from Matthew. He wasn’t wrong, of course, but Will wanted to enjoy his last hours with Matthew peacefully-- something good to remember.

“Look baby,” Matthew said, stepping back close again. “I'm sorry okay, it just wasn't like you, and I worried. I'm just tense, but I know it's not your fault. I trust you,” he said and cupped his face, pressing their brows together. “Forgive me, little bird.”

“Okay,” Will said, touching Matthew’s wrists, fingers resting against his pulse, counting the beats.

“Thanks,” Matthew said and kissed Will all over his face, really just wanting a good rest of the day together anyways. “We can have dinner, relax, make love, and talk about the wedding.”

“All those things?” Will smiled and kissed Matthew back slowly, moving him toward the kitchen. “One thing at time.”

“Dinner first then?” Matt asked, smiling as he let Will lead him. He loved him so, it actually hurt to try to quantify just how much. “It's your day. We’ll take it how you want it. I just want you to be happy, baby.”

Will managed a weak smile and let go of Matt. He searched the fridge for something to make and pulled out the fish he caught the other day. “It’s hardly _my_ day.”

“But it is yours,” Matt insisted, and came up behind Will to embrace him. “When you're happy, I am. One day you'll see that.”

“Really?” Will asked, fish set out on the counter, he grabbed the pan and set it on the stove. “What if it’s not something that would make us both happy together? But I was happy, would you be?”

Matthew felt a pain in his chest at that, and swallowed. “I would be happy for you, yeah, and maybe at first I'd be a wreck but I'd never want you unhappy little bird. No matter what that meant.”

Will was happy, that was the thing. He loved Matthew, but after the Count he couldn't say he wasn't or wouldn't be happy there as well. Will looked over at Matthew and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. “I never want you to hurt though.”

Matthew nodded his thanks, wondering what this was all leading to. “Are we still getting married tomorrow, baby?” he asked, and produced a beautiful gold band from his pocket. It had two hawks engraved on it, a symbol of their mated union.

Pausing, Will looked at the ring and then Matthew. They’d be deliriously happy before they met the Count and he meddled in their lives. Will wasn’t sure how long he had before the turn happened. “Yes, unless I should fall ill.”

Matthew slipped the ring on Will’s finger and kissed it, then his lips. “You're healthy, that won't happen,” he said, confidently. Afterall, what could happen in the span of one day?

“Exactly,” Will whispered and kissed Matthew for that. A promise he would keep, knowing full well his outcome.

Humming, Matt kissed Will again and then let him go so he could finish their dinner. The dogs had been fed, and the house was tidy, so they had nothing to do but be together. “Thanks for making dinner.”

“Least I can do,” Will whispered and set the seasoned fish into the pan and then into the oven to bake.

Matt set the table and put a couple beers there as well, petting one of the dogs as it sniffed the air. “I was thinking, we can get married on the water. What do you think? Simple but nice.”

“Like take a boat out?” Will asked, putting some rice on the stove to cook as the fish baked.

“Yeah, maybe around noon, when the sun is high, or if we want it really romantic, sunset,” Matthew suggested, smiling brightly.

“You decide,” Will said, seasoning the rice and then let it cook.

Not the reaction Matt hoped for, Will was even more stoic than he'd seen before but he nodded. “Alright, sunset it is.”

“It’ll be less bright then,” Will mentioned, leaning against the counter with one hip.

“More romantic too,” Matt reiterated, though he knew his little bird had never been big on that. He ran his thumb over his lower lip, gazing at him lovingly. “We’ll go on that honeymoon somewhere, like we talked about.”

“He gave you enough for that?” Will asked, suddenly feeling very strange about the whole thing. Why would Hannibal give Matthew the money to get married if Hannibal himself wanted Will?

“He didn't know what the money was for, he just said he wanted to make my life easier, which was odd,” Matt said, wondering now if Hannibal was hoping he’d take the money and move away. “But yeah he gave me a good bit.”

Will took a deep breath and checked on the fish. “Seems odd to me.”

“How so? Why are you worried about what he thinks anyways?” Matt asked, though more curious than unkind. He wasn't provoking.

“He doesn’t know you, he had no reason to front you any money. There’s no saying you’d even go back to work it off, right?” Will sighed and pulled out the fish from the oven, carefully, and set it on the stove.

“Part of it was from the time I have worked, but I don't know,” Matt said, rubbing his jaw. “Why does it matter? It's useful. We can marry.”

“Just curious,” Will said, shrugging his shoulders and then checked the rice. “Not important.”

“Yeah,” Matt said quietly, sighing. Nothing was right. It all felt wrong and he was feeling conflicted by it.

“You’re frustrated with me,” Will whispered, plainly, taking the rice off the stove and plating up their dinner.

“I'm worried,” Matt explained, his heart heavy. He felt he was losing Will, a voice all but whispered it to him and he didn't know why. How could things feel so different in only a matter of hours.

Will sat down and touched the spot on his neck. “Don’t be. We should get married on the boat and then take the dogs and sail off somewhere nice for a while.”

Matthew nodded slowly, and sat down at the table, opening their beers. “I like that idea a lot, little bird.”

“Just… get away from everything,” Will agreed, and took his beer to sip, and then cut into his fish.

“Exactly,” Matt agreed, really liking that thought. He stabbed his fish and twisted out a chunk, taking a hearty bite. “It's really good, beautiful.”

“Thanks.”


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose over the over the river and through the leafless trees as Will walked with the dogs one last time in the daylight, already aware and feeling the effects of what the Count had done to him. His eyes were more sensitive, and his skin felt hot under the rays. He covered up in a jacket, a hat, and donned a pair of sunglasses as the dogs kicked up leaves. They hiked back to the house an hour later. Will shucked everything off at the door and went for a cup of coffee and made toast.

Matt poured himself a cup also, and took a big drink. His pulse was thudding hard from the hike. “Just a few more hours,” he said, eying his beautiful fiancé. He'd wondered what was up with his attire but didn't care that much. 

Paler since the night before, Will tried not to draw attention to it, and the bite all but healed over night. “Then we’ll be… free.”

“We will,” Matt agreed, noticing the differences somewhat, but his mind was too focused on wedding. “Free to fly away together.”

“The dogs will be happy, you think?” Will asked, not wanting them to be on a boat for days without a way to burn off their energy.

“We can stop and dock, let them run around,” Matt answered, and took another drink of coffee. He stepped closer to Will, just needing to be even nearer. 

“Good idea,” Will said with a swallow of his coffee and then buttered his toast.

“Is that all you're going to eat, baby? I can cook us up some omelettes or something,” Matthew offered, leaning against the counter. 

“Too nervous to eat,” Will mentioned with a sigh, but the reality of it was Matthew’s pulse looked much tastier.

“It's just like any other day, only we’ll be married at the end of it, and out on the water like you like,” Matt assured and finished his coffee. 

“I know, but it’s a change, a big one. I’m… jittery-- _excited_ ,” Will insisted, looking into his coffee once before topping off his own and Matthew’s.

“Thanks,” Matthew said and took a drink of his coffee, his heart picking up from the caffeine. “I get it. It's bound to feel that way. We're leaving our little nest and heading for new territory, but we’ll be together.”

“Exactly,” Will agreed with a soft smile, dark curls falling into his sea-blue eyes.

Matthew set his mug down and pressed against Will, kissing him passionately. “I love you baby,” he whispered, fingers going into his hair. He couldn't resist his beautiful bird. Not now, not ever.

Will groaned, hands pressed against Matthew’s chest, feeling out contour and curve of muscle. “I love you, Matthew.” 

“I'll never get tired of hearing that, not even when we’re ninety,” Matthew smiled, craning his head to kiss Will’s jaw, then his neck. 

Though his heart thudded in his chest hard and fast, Will’s skin was paler and cool to the touch under Matthew’s lips. “I’ll have to tell you every day we’re together then.”

“Please do,” Matt smiled and then realized how cool Will felt. Which was odd considering the coffee. “Baby, your skin is like ice. You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Will insisted and set his coffee mug down and kissed Matthew harder, tugging on his bottom lip, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin.

Matt groaned his response and bit down on Will’s upper lip, doing the same as his hands rover over his body, seeking. Will pushed Matt onto the bed and crawled over him, undoing his jeans with deft fingers, and then his shirt.

“Mm, Will,” Matt whispered, his cock hard in an instant as he watched his soon to be husband take what he wanted. “Fuck, beautiful.”

Taking off his own pants, Will shucked them to the side and pulled his shirt over his head. One last thing, one last send off. Will went down on Matthew, taking his cock into his mouth, sucking the head slowly. Matt arched his back and let out a throaty moan, tugging his shirt off as well, before looking down to watch his fiancé. 

“Shit, baby…”

Will’s eyes closed as he took more of Matthew, sucking down his thick cock as his vivid imagination took over and all his thoughts shifted to the Count, imagining it was him he was taking down for the first time. Will hummed, grinding his cock into the bed. Matthew raked his fingers through Will’s hair, canting his hips up into the hot clutch of his throat, his muscular chest heaving and heart pounding like a drum. 

When Matthew was thoroughly wet, Will climbed up him once more and lubed his entrance up and slid over him. “There-” he managed, taking Matthew in deep.

“Oh god yes,” Matthew grunted and gripped Will’s hips, meeting his eyes as he rutted up into his ass. It felt amazing being inside him, it always would. They were fated, in his mind. “Just like that, baby bird. Ride me hard.”

Slim hips moved up and down and ground against Matt’s, the boy panting hard as color was forced back into his skin with the effort. “Fuck-” Will’s fingers grasped into Matt’s chest, scratching down his glorious skin hard enough to leave trails of welts and blood.

It was surprising, just like he'd surprised Will with a bite the other day, but Matt didn't mind the scratches or the stinging pain. He just groaned loudly and tugged Will down for a heated kiss, his blood smearing onto his fiancé's chest. “Yeah, baby, fuck, I love you. You feel so good….”

Flipping them, Will’s eyes glazed over eyes hooded, gazing up at Matthew, knees brought to his chest, giving the him the best leverage on Will. “Fuck me hard.”

Matt happy responded and gripped the sheets, starting to pound mercilessly into Will’s hole, his balls slapping against his body as he moaned. “Like this?”

Eyes rolling back as his head lolled into the bed, Will moaned louder. “Yes, perfect…”

Matt leaned down and nipped at Will’s throat, sucking on his Adam's apple as he slammed into his ass over and over. He wouldn't last long at this rate. “Fuck yeah, baby bird.”

Tensing, Will came suddenly, gripping the sheets tights under his palms, fisting them as his toes curled. He bit his lip to keep from crying out the wrong name.

Seeing Will come undone like that made it impossible for Matt to hold on any longer. He came with a shout, growling out Will’s name like a prayer as he whipped his hips a few more times and then collapsed atop his fiancé. “My god, that was perfect,” he whispered roughly and kissed up to his lips. 

Eyes clearing, Will kissed Matthew back slowly, biting his bottom lip enough to draw blood, sucking on it. “Mhm…”

Matt needed a shower before their wedding, blood was smeared and drying on his chest, and he smelled of sweat and sex. He didn't move, but instead held Will’s face as his lip was suckled. Will’s teeth sunk in deeper, feeding from the trickle of of coppery fluid there, hungrily.

Pulling back, Matt covered his lip with his hand. “Fuck, Will. Take it easy with that, baby. You busted my lip,” he said, blood running down his chin. “What's gotten into you?” 

Will’s blue eyes had an eerie glow to them that faded quickly as he held back the need to lick the drip from Matthew’s chin. “Sorry…” he murmured and then rolled out from under Matt and tucked himself away into the bathroom.

“Fucking hell,” Matt whispered to himself and went to look at his lip in the mirror. He rubbed the back of his neck, thoughtfully.

Will returned from the bathroom dressed and ready to go for the wedding. “I got carried away,” he said with apology in his eyes.

“It's okay, I--” Matthew paused, his breath stripped from his lungs when he saw just how beautiful his fiancé looked. He walked over and kissed him gently, making sure not to get any blood on him. “You look amazing. Stunning. I'll go get ready.”

“I’ll be here. I’ll get the dogs ready,” Will said, sweetly, a warm flush to his cheeks when Matthew kissed him like that, mixing with the small amount of blood he drank from him.

Matt nodded and then went into the bathroom to get ready. He came out a half hour later, shaved, hair a little gelled and wearing a black three piece vested suit, black and white plaid shirt and black tie. It even has a contrasting blue pocket square. Ironically, it almost looked like something the Count might have worn. 

With an open armed gesture, he smiled at Will. 

“What do you think little bird?” 

“I think you look amazing,” Will said, in awe, their contrasts appealing as Will wore his steely grey suit.

“Thanks,” Matthew smiled, and kissed Will lovingly since he was all cleaned up, the scent of his musky cologne filling the room. “Anything else we need to do before we go?”

“No,” Will whispered, clutching Matthew’s hands in his colder ones. “We’re ready, the dogs are set too.”

That aspect was still strange but maybe it was a circulation issue. Matt would suggest a check up soon for his fiancé. “Good, off we go then,” he smiled and walked with Will and the dogs out of the house. 

Will kept his head down in the sun, and when they got to the boat, he ducked inside of it quickly, getting the dogs situated. The officiator was present, and Matt has arranged for their to be some decor. He wasn't the best at that but the arch had two decorative hawks atop it, and the colors were brown, navy and cream. 

“The first day of the rest of our lives, baby,” Matt smiled, his eyes bright and full of love. 

“Yup,” Will said, nodding. He wasn’t sure how he’d manage away from this, but he did know things inside of him were changing, rapidly.

“So he's all ready. If you are,” Matthew said. It wasn't sunset yet, but it wouldn't be too long, since getting here and everything else had taken up a good chunk of time. 

“How about a toast first?” Will asked, looking around for the champagne he’d brought on board and the glasses.

“Sure, baby, that’s a good idea,” Matt smiled, and once the champagne was open and poured, he took a glass. “To us, to our love, and our own little secluded nest.”

“To us,” Will said with clink of his glass to Matt’s. Downing the drink, he held back the distaste.

Matt downed his as well, savoring it on his tongue as his mind ran through plans they'd made before and ones he wanted to surprise him with. “To us.” 

Nothing left in their way, Will embraced Matthew. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Let’s,” Matt grinned widely and kissed Will’s cheek, walking with him out onto the deck where the man waited, book in hand. 

The sun was just setting beyond the ocean’s level, casting a deep purple and orange throughout the sky, littering it with puffy, perfect clouds. Will’s heart felt as though it were slowly coming to halt, each beat waiting seconds before another. He was starting to die, he could feel it, his fingers cool against Matthew’s arm.

Matt turned to look at Will as the officiator began to say the words and mouthed, “Are you okay?” Something still seemed a little off, but he was trying not to focus on that. Just on them and their special day. 

Fingers trembling, Will clutched them into Matt’s arm, nodding his head. His heart slowed more, three seconds, a beat. Four seconds, a beat. Slower and slower… “Yeah…”

Matthew furrowed his brow but nodded, and when it came time, he said his vows. “I'll love you always, Will, we’re mated and destined to be together, which I've said before, but today just proves that. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much it means to fly this world together. Just like the hawks that we are.”

“I…” Will bit his lip, the sunsetting, and he could feel his truemate close. He couldn’t go through with this, he couldn’t do that to Matthew. He deserved the truth. “I can’t do this, Matthew.”

The officiator closed his book and respectfully stepped aside as Matthew turned to look at Will. “I'm sorry, what?” His heart beat faster and he started to feel everything and nothing all at once. “You… you don't want to marry me?”

“I did,” Will answered, taking Matt’s hand and putting it over his own heart, slower and slower as it went, ten seconds between beats now. “I’m dying,” he whispered. “Soon I’ll want to feed on you, and I don’t want to. You need to take the dogs and start over.”

Matt felt the way Will’s heart was slowing and he swallowed. “Are you trying to say you're a vampire? Or will be?” he asked, not in total doubt since he was really open minded but it was a lot to take in. Then it occurred to him, the dreams, the thing at his employers house that he couldn't remember all of. “You're going to be with _him_ , aren't you? He did this to you. I'll fucking kill him!” 

“Yeah, all of that.” Will said, paler and paler he grew. “We were married in another life.”

“Will, baby no,” Matthew said, his voice laced with emotion and eyes welling up. He was angry, worried, and heartbroken all at the same time. “He's… did you cheat on me then? Did you consent to this?” 

“I kissed him. I consented enough,” Will said. “The dog, Vlad, that’s him.”

“I knew it…” Matthew whispered in reference to both things, getting choked up. He hadn't known the dog was Hannibal but he'd known something was wrong with that beast. All of this was a lot to process and a dark part of him begged Matt to go insane. Maybe he would, but right now it was all muddled in his mind and heart. “I just can't believe this. You could've told me this at home. Spared me the indignation. I feel betrayed, hurt, and pissed, little bir-- _Will._ I also meant when I said I wanted you to be happy. Clearly, it's not with me. So yeah, I'll watch the dogs. They are all I’ll have left of you, of us.”

And that was that. Matt was letting go so easily that Will felt almost the same betrayal, but his empathy got the best of him sometimes. “I thought I could do it, that I wouldn’t turn and it wouldn’t matter, we’d be happy together.”

Matt was far from letting go, but what could he do save from kidnapping him and if Will truly was _becoming_ a vampire, a human could hardly overpower him. “If you thought we'd be happy together then why the fuck did you kiss him to begin with? Answer _that_.” 

“I was in the moment. I’d been having these dream-- _memories_ of him, of our life before this,” Will explained, desperate for Matthew to understand. The sun set, the lights on the boat flickering on.

“So I guess it's just something that's been going on for centuries or something? You're a reincarnated version of this husband of his?” Matt asked, not worried about his life. If Will killed him, he'd go by the one he loved. “Turn me then. We can be together forever too. Make new memories. Kill him.”

“Kill him?” Will’s eyes lit with fury. “I couldn’t do that.” Hannibal meant too much, was all he needed and longed for. Matthew had been a great comfort, something he needed to console, but now that he had Hannibal, Will couldn’t see himself with anyone else.

“Or just run away, _fly_ away. Like we planned, and shit maybe vampires can actually fly. We are meant to be, Will. Maybe you and him were once, but shit changes,” Matt insisted, assuming his beautiful bird was just hypnotized or something. 

Thankful they had not gone to sea just yet, Will stepped up to the dock, ready to cut the line and send Matthew out for good. “I don’t want to burden you more, Matthew.”

“Kill _me_ then,” Matt said and unbuttoned his shirt, removing the tie and stepping closer. “The dogs you can send someone for, the officiator can watch them for now. But do me this favor. End me, feed on me, or whatever. Set me free.”

“You promised to care for them,” Will said, hesitating, he couldn’t leave the dogs to just anyone. He licked his teeth, fangs starting to dip down, his heart was barely beating at all now.

“Yeah. I did,” Matt said, his eyes widening at the changes he was seeing. He wanted to keep his promise but he was devastated. What did it matter if he couldn't be with his mate?

“I’ll take them,” Will said, angry now, as his eyes flashed bright blue, almost glowing, and he charged passed Matthew, gathering the dogs by their leashes.

“You don't _get_ to be fucking angry with me!” Matt shouted, his face red and heart pounding. “And you can't take them, you'll accidentally eat them.”

“They are _my_ dogs, Will growled, teeth bared at Matthew as he motioned the dogs up to the walk way. “I won’t eat them, they’re family.”

“This is how you treat me? All the time spent together, the love?” Matthew shouted, a wild look in his eyes now. He loved the dogs too, and Will was taking everything from him, ripping his heart out on his wedding day. 

Will had tried, and Matthew wanted death over taking care of their dogs. “I wanted to leave them with you, but you… you want to die rather than keep them. So, that’s what you’ll get. The sun is down, he’s coming.”

“Let him fucking come!” Matt spat, looking at Will incredulously. It was no sooner than he'd said the words and from the sky, Hannibal flew down, gripping Matthew by throat, as he snarled. 

“William, my love, your transformation is nearly complete. Feed on him, since he wishes to die,” Hannibal said, squeezing the air from Matt as he struggled and looked at the man he thought he'd marry. The Count’s grip wasn't enough to kill him, he wanted Will to do so, if he chose to.

“Are we bringing the dogs?” Will asked, carefully. 

Hannibal was controlled and often controlled wolves, so having dogs around wasn't an issue. “Of course we are,” he said, and lifted Matt up a foot in the air. 

“Will-” Matt gasped, his hands holding onto Hannibal's forearm as his feet kicked and heartbeat picked up. 

“Okay,” Will said, “Drop him. I’ll… deal with him.”

Hannibal put Matt down, letting him fall on the deck with a thud. “As you wish,” he said and went over to take charge over the dogs so Will could do as he pleased. “Would like some privacy?”

Will shook his head once and walked over to matt, taking him up by the collar, stronger now. He lifted him to his feet. “I was going to let you live, but perhaps you’re better off living within me.” He brought Matt toward his head and then bit into his neck, fangs piercing, and began to suck, draining his once beloved.

Matthew didn't fight, he wrapped his arms around Will, grateful it was him and not Hannibal to kill him. Dying, his last words were, “I love you, little bird.”

Finished, draining Matthew dry, Will tossed him on to the boat, to be set to sea. His shoulders slumped, years of his life gone, for what he hoped now would be better times. He turned to Hannibal, blood on his fangs, staining his lips.

The dogs whimpered for the loss of Matthew, they could sense it and Hannibal petted them, looking at his exquisite beloved. “Come to me,” he murmured, proud of his progeny and eternal partner. “You are more beautiful than I've ever seen.” 

“Our life before, that wasn’t a lie was it?” Will asked, just wanting to be sure he made the right choice, though it hardly mattered now. He slipped under Hannibal’s arm, his own sliding around his waist.

“No, and I have proof to offer you back at home,” Hannibal said, already having killed his ‘brides’ so the place was ready for just the two of them and the dogs. He turned to kiss Will’s cheek, knowing there would be plenty of time for more later. They had all eternity now. “I love you, William.”

“Proof?” Will asked, allow Hannibal to guide him anywhere.

“Scent alone will trigger memories and knowing but there is also a portrait of you hanging in the great hall,” Hannibal explained, the dogs following them as they walked. 

“Matthew never saw it?” Will asked, all the pieces had fit together yesterday, and he wondered why he hadn’t noticed sooner.

“It wasn't hung while he was here,” Hannibal answered, having had it in his own chambers during that time, a room kept locked. 

“You went through a lot of trouble,” Will murmured, helping Hannibal with the dog leashes.

“No trouble at all,” Hannibal smiled, just happy to have his beauty at his side and for all time. 

“No, you did. A lot was planned to get to me. What if I never came around?” Will asked, curious now as mind flitted away from Matthew, trying to find something concrete to latch on to.

“I would have continued to try, Will. I am not one who gives up easily, or at all,” Hannibal answered, approaching his Bentley. “However, if you had rejected me in this life, I would have convinced or found you in the next.” 

“No escape,” Will said, though his heart was left unbeating now, it ached for what he lost but fluttered at the thought of what was to come. He put the dogs in the back and got into the front with Hannibal. “Not that I plan to.”

“I would never hold you prisoner, I merely wished to ensure we had the opportunity to reignite the flames of our love,” Hannibal said, starting the car after giving Will’s leg a squeeze. “Once we have settled the dogs, we shall feed. You need more blood to strengthen your transition.”

Will nodded, wondering how far the Count’s castle was from here, it couldn’t be too far since Matthew had gone there nights in a row. “Okay.”

It was one of his castles. The other and where he hoped to take Will eventually was in Transylvania. He had dirt from his home land at this home, and required a bit to be near him as he slumbered. It didn't take long and after a short time, Hannibal was parking the Bentley in his garage. “Here we are. Later, we can collect your things from where you were living or simply procure new effects, should you wish.”

“New,” Will whispered as he got out, opening the back door for the dogs and gathering their leashes. “A new start deserves new things.”

“Indeed it does,” Hannibal agreed, and helped Will into the house with the dogs. He would give him anything he desired, burn everything to the ground if his beloved commanded it. 

The dogs were set off the leashes to sniff around as Will undid his tie from his suit, no longer in need of it tonight. “This place is huge...”

“There are many rooms, and a few little eccentricities here and there,” Hannibal explained, knowing Will would get to meet his minions before too long. 

The place was not familiar to Will, so he stayed close to Hannibal, as the dogs wandered. The smell was, though, as the Count said, familiar, and Will smiled. “You’ve been alone all these years, waiting for my rebirth?”

“Yes,” Hannibal smiled, stopping at the dining room that wasn't ever used to kiss Will softly. “I was waiting all these years. I wasn’t entirely alone, but I was with no one that mattered.”

The boy narrowed his eyes, gazing up at the Count. “I suppose you can’t be expected to be completely celibate in your mourning.”

“Hundreds of years is a long time, but I've taken care of them. They are no more,” Hannibal said, no emotion in his tone towards his ex-husbands. 

Will fell silent at that, and continued on through the dining room to see more of the house. His jealousy ran rampant as more things were familiar, mainly smells, though some were foreign to him, old and musty, lustful. Must have been the remains of the… whatever for Hannibal.

“You're upset,” Hannibal said, sensing it. He took him to the bedroom, and backed him against the door frame, filling his jaw. “I needn't remind you that you nearly married today. You also fucked your fiancé just before you left. Must you be angry with me, but refuse to see what you have done?” 

“I’m not naive, I had no intentions to marry, not with what you’ve made me,” Will explained, hands flat to the door. “Every fuck I’ve given Matthew since we met has had you in my mind. You’ve had me since the first day. Yet you waltz around here with your little whores while you waited for me.”

Being defied was new to the Count, but it was proof that his beloved hadn't changed, not at the heart of things, and for that, Hannibal was grateful. The corners of his mouth twitches into a little grin, and he scratched his nail down Will’s neck, drawing a bead of blood, that he brought to his mouth to taste. “They were but cheap imitations, Will. They merely served to bide my time. My black, lifeless heart is yours, and always will be.” 

“Couldn't bite your time with something else? At least I had a reason, No memory, rebirth… you though,” Will shook his head, boiling with anger, he ducked out of Hannibal's grasp. “Til death was all you ever meant.”

Hannibal grabbed Will and pushed him back against the wall, snarling with rage as his face shifted to show his true age. He didn't intend on hurting him, nor would he, but he would not hear that. “I have crossed the oceans of time to find you, my love. Please… do not make it seem nonexistent.”

“Perhaps if I felt as though you missed me at all,” Will sighed, not strong enough to get out of Hannibal’s grasp, much older and more powerful than Will.

“If I didn't miss you,” Hannibal began, easing his hold, “would I have searched for you so? I saw your face on theirs. I tasted you in every drop of blood I consumed, in every scent I took in.” 

“But not enough to remain true,” Will retorted, simply hurt now.

“I love you, Will, but the truth of the matter is, I did not know if you would come back to me,” Hannibal explained, having been faithful for decades and decades until he finally grew so lonely he couldn't bare it. “But fate and circumstance have brought us to this point. Are you going to let my love go to waste over jealousy?” 

“No,” Will whispered, eyes fixed on Hannibal’s collar.

“Then may I kiss you?” Hannibal asked, speaking quieter, thumbing over Will’s lips. “I apologize for hurting you, my love.”

It was a scar on his heart now, as dead as it was, but Will nodded anyway. Hannibal wasn't happy about Matt either, but he had won in the end, and he'd killed his exes for Will. Even Steven in his mind, but be that as it may… 

Leaning in, Hannibal kissed Will, soft and testing, wanting to see how the man he'd searched for, for years, would respond. Considering Will’s mood, and weakened state of not enough to eat, he simply kissed Hannibal back just the same, soft and slow.

“Let’s go eat, and continue this conversation later,” Hannibal suggested, and stepped back. They had centuries together, it would all work out he knew. 

Will nodded once more, and took Hannibal’s hand this time, his unbeating heart heavy in his ribs. “Okay.”

Hannibal lead Will out, the dogs sleeping near the fire, and walked with him to a somewhat close part of town. It didn't take them long, not with their speed. “Choose anyone you wish, Will.” 

Will, too starved to care, picked a young man, sitting close on a bench with another young man. He waited for them to stand and then snatched the man and drank of him thoroughly. Pleased with his progeny’s hunt, Hannibal took the other and sunk his fangs into his carotid, draining him dry. When he was done, he dropped him onto the ground. 

“Better, my darling?”

Less starved, Will nodded, licking blood from his lips. “Do we leave them?”

“I'll dispose of them, or we can leave them if you'd like, it won't be traceable back to us. We cast no reflection, which includes cameras and our prints are no longer the same,” Hannibal answered, licking his lips when he watched Will. 

“What’s the usual procedure?” Will asked.

“I believe in tidying up after myself,” Hannibal answered and easily hefted one of the bodies over his shoulder and Will did the same, helping Hannibal take the bodies to be disposed of, or at least not left lying around.

They did just that and once finished, Hannibal pulled Will into his arms, kissing him reverently. “While my heart does not beat, know that it, all of me, is only yours, Will.”

The longer he was with Hannibal, the more himself he felt, stubbornness and all. Will melted a little into Hannibal, gazing at him with big, blue eyes. “I know.”

“Good, I'm pleased you do,” Hannibal grinned, and leaned in closer still to slot their lips together for a deeper kiss. 

Will knew, because he had to know, it was written on their souls, their bones, and no matter the anger that quelled deep inside of him, he couldn’t deny it. He held Hannibal closer, gripping him as their mouths fit together perfectly. Hannibal lifted him, soaring them high into the night sky as he kissed and held him. He would make it up to his beloved, prove beyond measure that Will was the _only_ one, even if he already knew. 

***

There were bits of remorse in Will, though he had a few memories of his past life, the one before proved to be harder to let go than he bargained for. Matt would haunt him for a while, if not forever. He destroyed something they had to get into a better life with Hannibal, only to find his lost love had not been so lonely after all. Will wasn’t sure what to make of that, and their few days were spent most getting to know each other once more. Talking and kissing, Will shied away from intimacy beyond, opting for sleep or something else.

Hannibal had been lonely, but the ‘brides’ were an indulging he allowed himself until he could win over his true intended. Nonetheless he knew they had an eternity to come back together, to make things right and whole. The teacup was once again assembled, the cracks filled with gold. 

“Are you hungry?” Hannibal asked, upon waking that evening. He longed to possess Will in every way, to consummate their union, but that would come in time. 

“Unfortunately,” Will sighed, dressed for the evening as he woke before Hannibal.

“Is it really so bad to allow yourself to partake of the sustenance you require?” Hannibal asked, smoothing down his purple velvet coat, top hat in place. 

Will was having a lot of regrets becoming what he was because of the man he thought he could trust, but maybe it was that he didn’t trust himself either. “No.”

“Then let us depart,” Hannibal said, noting Will was still being clipped. He squared his shoulders and leaned down to kiss his beloved’s jaw. 

Jealousy lead Will to be distant, though he preened into the kiss, blue eyes bright under a heavy trim of dark lashes. “Let’s.”

Hannibal pulled Will gently into his embrace and then ushered him out once they had their boots on. Outside, the stars seemed to twinkle just for them, like candles adorning a ready dinner table. “A glorious night, hm?”

“Yes,” Will agreed, grasping Hannibal bicep as they strolled.

This version of Will wasn't the same as the one he'd known. His beloved had been wrought with passion for him. But then again, there was the matter of the ‘brides’. Maybe he'd come around. He loved him no less and actually enjoyed this version. The saltiness and bite to him was very alluring. “There, over by the building,” he pointed out, a tough looking man who appeared to be waiting for a target. 

Will gave Hannibal a look and wandered over, out of his reach, and up to the man to greet him, fondly. Hannibal stayed back and watched. 

“Well look at you,” the man said, eyeing Will with a predatory glint. “Come over here to offer that sweet ass?”

Smiling sweetly, Will touched the man’s arm, trying not to grimace. “I could be.”

The man grabbed Will by the waist and turned him around, pressing against his ass. “Gonna fuck you raw boy,” he snarled, his cock already hard. 

Will reached behind him and gripped the man by the ear, tugging him down closer to his face. He turned his head and bit right into the man’s cheeks, tugging, and pulling the piece off. “Say please.”

The man screamed and reared his fist back, Hannibal caught it, and broke his arm backwards, ripping it from its socket. He leaned in from behind and sank his fangs into the vile pigs neck, drinking deeply as he pulled his beloved close to feed together. Will managed a spot and drank deep, their eyes connecting as they made a formable bond in the moment.

Once the man was drained, Hannibal pulled off, licking his fangs. “Are you sated?”

“Yes,” Will said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Good,” Hannibal answered and then offered his arm. Will licked blood from his teeth and silently took Hannibal’s arm. Hannibal looked over at Will and then began walking down the dark streets. 

Will leaned into Hannibal, resting his head on his shoulder as they walked, his grip never faltering. 

“Having you on my arm is akin to a dream I continued having for centuries. It has finally come true,” Hannibal stated, his words a rumbling whisper on the breeze as they strolled. 

“Oh?” Will asked, blissfully sated, he looked up at Hannibal, eyes bright and blue.

“Indeed, yes,” Hannibal smiled, and stopped to cup Will’s face, the movement swift and precise. “Especially when you look at me as you are now.”

“I just want what we had, without everything that’s come between us,” Will whispered.

“And I want the very same, Will,” Hannibal murmured, his lips brushing over Will’s. “I promise to never make you question my love or loyalty again. I always keep my promises.”

“You said that once before,” Will swallowed, but didn’t move, didn’t push Hannibal away as he had in the best few days.

“I will continue to say it, until you take it to heart,” Hannibal smiled, and then closed the gap completely, pressing plush lips against Will’s.

“The day you stop is the day I’ll die again,” Will softly spoke against Hannibal’s mouth and then kissed him back, slowly.

Hannibal slipped his tongue into Will’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his immortal beloved, his skin warm from the feeding, the passion. “I will never lose you again, my dark love.” 

“Hopefully not,” Will groaned, taking the kiss and going deeper.

Hannibal moved Will back against the brick wall of the old building they stood near, cherishing his taste tinged with a bit of blood from their feed. Hooking his leg around Hannibal’s, Will bit at his lip, letting the shared blood flow more freely, intimately. The count let out a throaty howl at that tasting the blood and then bit at Will’s in turn to let their very life force blur together. 

Will moaned into it, “Let’s go home.” 

“An excellent proposal,” Hannibal whispered roughly and then hooked his arms around Will, lifting them into the air to fly towards their home swiftly, where they landed and Will pushed Hannibal on to the bed.

Crawling over Hannibal, Will gazed down at him, hungry to consume every bit of him, to make their reunion whole again. “Even if we are parted again, for however long, you can never, ever, have another.”

“You have my word, my darling,” Hannibal promised, removing Will’s shirt and then his own to seek out flesh. “It is you and only you, for all time, no matter the circumstances.”

It was the promise and compromise Will needed, He kissed Hannibal deeply, drinking in his depths as he shucked off his pants and boots, and then Hannibal’s, rolling over on the bed to pull the vampire over him. Totally nude, Hannibal gasped at the sight of Will, laid out like a banquet before him as he rutting against the cleft of his ass and kissed him passionately. Though not their first night in whole, it was the first with them both physically and mentally there in this life.

“Hannibal-” Will whispered, kissing his beloved fiercely on the lips.

“Will-” Hannibal groaned out, reaching for the lubricant to have nearby. He kissed down his chest, near his lifeless heart and bit down, snapping flesh, and partaking of the crimson that flowed there. 

“Perfect,” Will managed, spreading his thighs and groaning as every nerve in him was set ablaze by Hannibal’s ministrations, every touch was a new flame to his cold, dead skin.

“You are,” Hannibal agreed, lapping at the wound before he nipped and licked his way down to Will’s cock. Too much time had passed, so much waiting, and he knew he could savor Will slowly for years to come. It was that thought process that encouraged him to take the turgid flesh of his mate right into his mouth, where he began to suck, hungrily. 

Will had never felt so much fire in his loins, nor passion that welled up in him as Hannibal worked him up into delicate frenzy. “Oh-”

Sharp cheekbones silhouetted by the light of the fire as Hannibal’s eyes met Will’s. He swirled his tongue around his shaft, head bobbing up and down insistently, while his free hand cradled plump balls. Will tugged on Hannibal’s long hair, gripping silky strands between his fingers as his hips thrust into the count’s mouth, his breath ragged with desire.

In an instant, Hannibal had Will on all fours, with the speed and finesse that only an immortal damned could possess. He spread his ample behind and ran his tongue up the cleft, and back down again, wanting to taste all of him. “You are the main source of my existence. I thrive when in your presence, and delight in your flavor.”

Head hanging between his shoulders, Will growled out a groan in answer, unable to do much else. It was better than his dream he had, the one where Hannibal was fucking him raw and ravaging him into a neat pile of lustful mush. Hannibal still planned to do exactly that, but for now, he feasted. The elder vampire plunged his tongue inside Will’s tight hole, his hand wrapping around his cock and stroking as he groaned at the experience. 

“Hannibal-” Will moaned, fingers gripping the sheets tightly, utterly debauched as his hips pressed back against the count’s perfectly capable tongue.

Hannibal continued his pleasurable assault and slicked up his cock, as well as his fingers, inserting one into Will’s hole to work him the rest of the way open. “Will, you are a vision like this…”

The boy breathed out, relaxing to let Hannibal working him open, though he hardly needed much. “Please, you’re all I’ve dreamed about for days.”

Hannibal removed his finger then, and turned Will onto his back - there was no way he was going to miss the opportunity to look into his eyes. The Count positioned himself between his beloved’s thighs and pressed his cock in slowly at first, seating himself deep inside. “And likewise, you are all I've dreamt and thought of, Will…” he grunted, kissing him slowly. 

“I know,” Will said, arms going around Hannibal, holding him there as he took him in hip deep, as connected as they could ever be.

Satisfied that Will had adjusted properly, Hannibal began to buck his hips, plunging in and pulling back out, over and over. He kissed Will more heatedly, starting to work up to how he had been in the that dream. “Good.”

Will bit into Hannibal’s bottom lip as they kissed, tasting his blood, tasting everything about the moment. He moaned, hips hitched high and legs wrapped around him. “Harder, let me feel us--conjoin us.”

Hannibal happily obeyed and upped his speed to one that was so fast, the mortal eye would not be able to follow. He plowed into his boy, lifting him up as he sat back on his knees and held him by his waist, biting in equal measure at his lips. “Always we shall be conjoined, blurred and tethered together.”

Feeling as though he was being lost to the sea of their forever together, Will’s head lolling on his neck as they fucked,, every inch of him on fire as his cock slapped lewdly against their bellies. “Yes...yes-”

“Come undone for me,” Hannibal commanded, lusty and fierce as he snapped his hips up and pushed Will down onto his cock with wild, primal abandon. He leaned forward and bit down on his neck, offering his own body up for a dual feeding while they fucked savagely. 

Will bit into Hannibal, sharing in their blood together as an orgasm of fire burst through his belly and against it all at once. “Hannibal-!” He writhed and shook, grasping Hannibal’s shoulders for strength.

Hannibal came at the same time, a thunderous, beastly roar vibrating from his chest as he gnarled at Will’s neck and thrusted into his ass a half dozen more times, slowing his pace as their orgasms waned. “I love you…”

Head resting together, Will came to stop, gazing at Hannibal. “And I you. I’m sorry it’s taken this long to get back to each other.”

“It is only seconds, compared the all the time we have left together,” Hannibal murmured, laying Will down and pulling him into his embrace. 

“That’s true,” Will whispered, curling around Hannibal, forgetting everything else. They were together.

That’s all that mattered.


End file.
